Life of Dreams
by Twisted Anjel
Summary: Sequel to Untold Dreams. *The Trio left their memories behind when they graduated Hogwarts. Now, three years later, their memories come back to haunt them. Will they survive once again? Or will they drown in their past nightmares?*
1. Out of Hiding

Author's Note: Hey, me again! Here's the sequel to Untold Dreams. ** IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UNTOLD DREAMS, I SUGGEST YOU DO SO BEFORE READING THIS ONE, BECAUSE THERE ARE REFERENCES TO PAST HAPPENINGS THAT MIGHT CONFUSE YOU. *  
  
Here are a few things you'll need to know before you begin reading: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all 20 years old, H/H are not married but still engaged, R/L are engaged and soon to be married, they all live together. Hermione is a world-known doctor at St. Mungos, Ron is a famous Quidditch player for his favorite team the Chudley Cannons, Lavender is a nurse at St. Mungos, and Harry is an Auror. Well, I hope you all enjoy this as much as you did Untold Dreams! Please review and enjoy!  
  
Luv, Twisted*Angel  
  
Chapter One *Out of Hiding*  
  
Harry looked up as the door to his office opened and closed, smiling when his mentor came into view. "Hey, Remus! Do you have a report?" he asked, smiling widely.  
  
Remus Lupin smiled down at the boy he had adopted as a son after Sirius' death. Though his smile was genuine, it was short lived. "Yes, and it's not good," Lupin replied, sitting down heavily in the large chair in front of Harry's desk.  
  
Though Harry could always sense if something was wrong with Hermione (and he was sensing nothing now), his heart began to beat faster at Remus' words. "Hermione's ...."  
  
"She's fine." Everyone knew Harry and Hermione had that special connection of knowing when the other was in trouble or hurting, but Lupin had to reassure him anyway. He smiled slightly as he thought of the love those two shared. Though he was much older than Harry, he had never known such love but was open for it. "So are the Weasley's and Granger's," he added on pretense.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat up in his seat, leaning his arms on his desk. "What's the bad news?"  
  
"Anthony Parzatti has been spotted around Hogsmead and Knockturn Alley. From all the reports I have received, it doesn't seem to me that he has done anything wrong but I wouldn't put it past him to surprise us. Especially since Voldemort and himself haven't been heard from for three years."  
  
His green eyes narrowed in anger at the mention of the name and old memories came flooding back. It didn't surprise Harry that Anthony wasn't dead, he knew that he hadn't succeeded in killing him or Voldemort, for which he still harbored guilty feelings. "I knew that bastard would show up someday," Harry commented, harshly. "Any news on old Voldie? I'm sure he's ready to make his existence known also."  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, but we have been keeping a look out for him, as well as watching Parzatti's every move. Is there anything you would like us to do in the matter?"  
  
"Yes, I want to have a weekly report on my desk about their whereabouts and actions. Also, try to track down where he's staying and if he's making any acquaintances. If you find anything even remotely suspicious let me know," Harry told him, becoming all business.  
  
Remus nodded and stood up. As he was heading out the door, he heard Harry sigh heavily and his chair creaked as he fell back against it. He turned around to see Harry with his head in his hands. "Harry? What's the matter? Besides the obvious, of course," he asked his friend, sitting back down on the chair he had just gotten out of.  
  
Harry looked up, his usual bright eyes dark. "What am I going to do? Hermione will be absolutely crushed but I have to tell her. She has to know," he replied, turning his head so he was looking out the window, rays of sunlight flooding his face. "She still has those nightmares. Not as often, of course, but I hear her crying in her sleep and then she wakes up shaking. I know it's not something that she can recover from but I want to help her, yet I feel so hopeless. If Parzatti hurts her again, I think I might do something that could land me in Azkaban," Harry confided, speaking softly.  
  
"Harry," Remus said his name loudly so he would turn around to face him. "Hermione is a strong individual and though it will take some time for her to forget about everything that has happened, she will recover. You do help her, believe me I know. You may not know this but I asked her a couple of weeks ago how she was doing and she admitted about the nightmares but she said, and I quote, 'Harry has been wonderful, though. I don't know what I would have done without him.' See? You have done more than just help her."  
  
A sad smile crept onto his face but he turned away from Remus and shook his head. "It's all my fault. I failed to protect her in the beginning, then when he came back, I failed to keep him away from her. What will happen now? If I could have just finished him off when I had the chance he wouldn't be back," Harry said.  
  
Remus shook his head and sighed, Harry could be so stubborn at times. "Listen to me. It wasn't your fault in the beginning and it's not your fault now. There was nothing you could do and everyone agrees with me; especially Hermione. She doesn't blame you, Harry, she blames herself. More than anything, she believes that if it weren't for you she would have been dead. Now stop blaming yourself for everything because it will get you nowhere. Besides, you have some of your best men looking out for him. The last place he'll get to is near Hermione."  
  
Harry turned back around to face him and smiled genuinely for the first time throughout their conversation. "I know. I guess I should stop drowning in guilt if I want to live long enough to marry Hermione, huh? Well, I should get back to sorting out these files if I want to get home earlier enough to tell her."  
  
Remus nodded and stood up, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Remus? Thanks," Harry told him with a smile before burying his head in pages upon pages of paper.  
  
"Any time, Harry," he whispered before shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled as she parked her car in the drive way and got out. Walking up the steps to her house, she shifted her heavy pile of books to her left arm as she unlocked the front door and stumbled inside.  
  
"I'm home!" she cried, dropping the heavy load on the nearest chair with a sigh.  
  
"In here!" came Ron's deep voice from somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
A wonderful aroma filled the air and Hermione's stomach growled in protest. She followed her nose into the kitchen and found Ron cooking one of her favorite dishes: lasagna. Much to the surprise of Harry, Hermione, and Lavender, Ron had turned into an excellent cook (thanks to Mrs. Weasley, no doubt) and they had appointed him 'chef of the house.'  
  
"Mmm, that smells delicious," she told him as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She plopped down on the chair and sighed again, glad to be home.  
  
"Rough day at work?" Ron asked, sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
"Yes. It just amazes me how cruel some parents can be. I won't ever understand how a mother and father can abandon their child," Hermione answered, then continued to explain herself at Ron's confused yet knowing look. "A little girl, Clara, was found near the back of the hospital today, all alone. She was starving, the poor kid, and filthy. She seemed so frightened. I had to coax her to let me examine her for any injuries because she didn't want me to touch her. I can't even imagine what she's been through."  
  
"Where is she now?" he asked, shaking his head sadly. People could be so cruel.  
  
"At the hospital. I'm making her spend the night there so we can test for any diseases and then she'll probably be sent to foster care. I really don't want to see her go there but what can I do? It was so funny the way her eyes almost popped out of her head when I mentioned you and Harry. She seemed so excited that I invited her over on Saturday," she said, obviously taken with the little girl.  
  
Ron smiled at his best friend, wondering how she could have such a big heart with all the things that had happened to her. That was another thing her and Harry had in common. "How old is she?"  
  
"She's six and turning seven in September, only two months away," she answered without hesitation.  
  
"You seem excited. She stole your heart, didn't she?"  
  
"She could steal anyone's heart. Just wait till you see her, she's beautiful. She has long, light brown hair that falls down almost to her waist and these large blue eyes that hold so much sadness, it brings tears to your eyes. She's so sweet, too! I don't know how anyone could leave her. I love her already and I've only just met her!" Hermione's eyes were shining with excitement as she talked animatedly about Clara.  
  
"I can't wait! She sounds like something, all right," Ron commented, enjoying how happy talking about this little girl was making her.  
  
"Oh, she is. I can't wait till Harry meets her, he'll love her!" she exclaimed, making Ron laugh. "Speaking of Harry, where is he? He usually comes home early on Tuesdays."  
  
"He called in and told me to tell you that he might be a little late and not to wait up for him even though he knows you will and that he loves you," Ron told her. "Lavender still at the hospital?" Ron loved that his best friend and his fiance worked in the same hospital, it was easier to track down information that way.  
  
"Yeah, she got held up. A mother rushed her newborn baby to the hospital because she panicked when her baby started to hiccup. It's quite funny the way new parents panic at every little thing. Quite cute, actually," she said with a laugh. "She's probably still trying to calm the mother down," Hermione told him, standing up. She disappeared for a moment and then came back into sight with an armful of books.  
  
"What are those for?" Ron asked her, not the least bit shocked. "We have a library, remember?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know Ron. These are mine but I wanted to do some research at work. Jeez ... anything else?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah, if you make Clara into a bookworm, I think you'll be the only person who could be with her. You know how irritable those bookworms are," Ron laughed causing Hermione to snort at his joke.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Aren't we the jokester. The next Eddie Murphy, you are," Hermione told him, enjoying the look of confusion on her friend's face as he tried to figure out who she just referred him to.  
  
Hermione laughed and headed up the stairs, picturing Ron standing in the middle of the kitchen, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
  
  
Harry unlocked the door and entered the silent house quietly. He had gotten off work later than expected and didn't want to wake everyone.  
  
"Hey, hon," he heard a whisper as he passed the large leather couch in the living room. Startled he whipped around only to see a sleepy Hermione yawning up at him.  
  
"I told you not to wait up for me," he laughed, sitting down next to her.  
  
Hermione nodded and curled up next to him. "I know, but do I ever listen?"  
  
Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth seep into him. As she yawned again, he stood up and bent to pick her up. "Come on, love, time to go to bed," as he lifted her into his arms, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Here we go," Harry said, as he gently placed her on the bed. She curled up on her side and watched as Harry wore his pajama bottoms. Though it was dark in the room, Hermione could tell something wasn't right. When he had first gotten home, his usual light green eyes were darker and his smile wasn't as bright as usual.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked him, as he got into bed. He lay on his back for a moment before answering then turned towards her.  
  
"I, um, received bad news today at work," Harry began, clearing his throat. He didn't know why this was so difficult for him to say, especially to Hermione, but he knew if it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have had this much trouble telling them about Anthony.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, sitting up in bed. The only other time he had such a hard time telling her something was back in their seventh year when Harry had told her both Anthony and Voldemort weren't dead like they were supposed to be.  
  
"Well ..."  
  
"Harry just tell me."  
  
He took a deep breath and took her hands in his. "Okay ... Remus told me today that Parzatti was spotted in Hogsmead and Knockturn Alley. He said that he didn't look like he was up to anything but he would get men to watch his every move. I'm sorry, 'Mione."  
  
Harry was expecting her to be sad, mad, or at least start to cry but her calm expression and the single word that followed surprised him. "Oh," was all she said.  
  
"'Mione, love, are you okay?" he asked her, looking for any sign that she was holding back so he wouldn't feel bad. He found nothing.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry."  
  
"Talk to me, then. Please? I'm worried ..."  
  
Hermione sighed and scooted closer to him, so she was leaning against his chest. "Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly all right. I knew this could happen, everyone knew Anthony wasn't dead. That's why I'm not surprised. And you can wipe that guilty look off your face because it's not your fault," she told him, even though she couldn't see his face.  
  
Harry grinned down at her. "How'd you know?" he asked her.  
  
"I've known you for ten years. I know every expression and feeling you have, love. So you might as well get used to it."  
  
He laughed and was about to say something when Hermione cut him off, her voice holding excitement he only heard back in their Hogwart's days when she would find important information from her closest friend, the book.  
  
"She's adorable, Harry. Her name's Clara and she's six ..." Hermione went on to tell Harry what she had told Ron.  
  
By the time they fell asleep in each other's arms, the sun was just about to start a new day.  
  
  
  
A.N.2: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Keep track of Clara, because I'm not done with her. Also, I know 3 years seems like a really long time to be engaged but I wanted them to be older when they got married. But don't worry, they'll get married soon : )  
  
Please review! 


	2. Emotionally Involved

Chapter Two * Emotionally Involved *  
  
Hermione shut the door firmly behind her and stepped into the dim room. Finding her way over to the filing cabinet, she opened the metal drawer and took a deep breath. She was going to find out the life of her favorite little girl no matter how depressing.  
  
Thumbing through each until she found the one she was looking for, she pulled out the manila folder and shut the drawer. She exited the filing room and headed over to her office, smiling at patients who waved at her.  
  
Once in her office, she shut the door, and sat down behind her desk. Taking a deep breath she opened the folder and leaned back into her chair, waiting for the worse.  
  
She wasn't prepared for what she was about to read.  
  
  
  
A young man appeared in front of the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead and disappeared inside the old house. Making his way through the many hallways he stopped in front of the room he was looking for.  
  
"Master?" he called into the dark room, his voice confident yet hesitant.  
  
"What have you found?" growled the 'Master' from somewhere inside the depths of the room.  
  
Since he was not summoned forward, the young man remained in the doorway. "Many things, Master."  
  
"Well, tell me, you incompetent prat!" bellowed the Master, causing the other man to flinch.  
  
"They live in a small village outside of London, all four of them. The mudblood is now a doctor at St. Mungos, her friend works with her, the redhead is the captain of the Chudley Cannons -"  
  
"Potter! What about Potter!" the Master interrupted impatiently.  
  
"I - I do not know, Master," he stammered, suddenly very frightened.  
  
"You what? I send you out to find out about Potter and you tell me the life stories of his friends! Fool!"  
  
"B-but Master, I-I found something else also. You will be pleased ..."  
  
"Don't tell me if I will be pleased or not! What is it? I don't have all day to listen to the likes of you!"  
  
"The girl. The mudblood has found the girl," now the man was shaking slightly, glad he couldn't see the face of his Master.  
  
He heard the Master shift slightly in his chair but he did not turn around. "The girl? This has happened sooner than I expected ... but this is good ..." he murmured to himself. "Parzatti!" he cried suddenly.  
  
Anthony jumped. "Y-yes, Master?"  
  
"You will watch their every move and report back to me. Take care that no one suspects or you will be the one to pay! Now go, you have tired me."  
  
"Y-yes, M-Master," with that, he walked out of the room and away from the wizard that everyone feared.  
  
"If I can't get you first, Potter, I'll go for those you love like so many times in the past. But this time you or your pathetic friends will not get away."  
  
  
  
"Dr. Granger? Miss Johnson is here .... Hermione? What's wrong?" Lavender dropped the professional tone in her voice and rushed over to her friend, making sure to shut the door behind her.  
  
Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears that had been falling down her cheeks since she had began reading Clara's file. "I'm okay, Lav. Really."  
  
"Humph. I don't buy that for a second. Why are you crying?" Lavender bent down in front of her so they were eye level, and took Hermione's hands in her own.  
  
"I was reading Clara's file and you won't believe what she's been through. She's only six and she's been through more than a full adult goes through in a lifetime!" Hermione cried, jumping out of her seat and causing Lavender to fall backwards. "Sorry, Lav," she apologized, helping Lavender up.  
  
"It was that bad, huh?" she asked, picking up the file.  
  
"Yes, even worse. She's been through at least seven foster homes because they say she's 'unruly and mental.' Mental! Can you believe it? Who, in their right minds, would call a six year old mental?" Hermione asked, her tears forgotten.  
  
"Well -"  
  
"Also, what parents can abuse their child, let alone, abandon them? Hmm? Her mother had her at a very young age and married her father who seems nothing but a lazy, immature, ill-bred, and duncical human being! He would get stark drunk and then beat both his wife and Clara. She was taken away from her mother when she was four and hasn't seen her since!" she was now breathing hard, her face red.  
  
"Calm down, Herm. It won't do you any good by yelling at someone you can't see. Besides, you know you're not supposed to get emotionally involved with your patients. Everyone knows that's the number one rule!" Lavender told her.  
  
"I know ..." Hermione said, sounding defeated. She sighed and plopped back down on her chair. "But I can't help it, Lav. You've met her, I can't possibly not get emotionally involved. She's never known love or caring. I guess, in a way, she reminds me of Harry. I mean, he never knew love or caring either until he came to Hogwarts. I can't just stand by and watch her go from one family to another, while I move on with my life. It's too late, Lav. My heart is already involved and I can't do anything about it."  
  
Lavender brushed a few tears from her cheeks and sniffed. "I know, hon, and I'm sorry. I'll do everything I can to help and I'm sure Harry and Ron will too. Now, dry your tears because the source to all this is waiting outside."  
  
"What? Clara's here? Why didn't you tell me!" Hermione cried, jumping up again and brushing away stray tears.  
  
Lavender laughed. "Well, you wouldn't exactly listen. I'll go get her."  
  
Hermione checked herself in the small mirror on the opposite wall and tried to fix herself up a bit. It wouldn't do for Clara to see her crying. What kind of doctor was she, anyway?  
  
"Hermione?" came a small voice from the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Clara!" Hermione said with a bright smile. "What brings you here?" she asked the little girl.  
  
"Well, I, um, wanted to see you," Clara mumbled, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry .."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Hermione asked her, crouching down in font of her and wrapping her arms around the little girl's shoulders. "I'm glad you came to see me. I missed you!"  
  
Clara looked up with tear filled eyes and Hermione's heart clutched painfully. "Really?"  
  
"Really. Come sit down," she took her hand and led her over to the small couch near the window. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" Hermione asked, referring to the Saturday that Clara was supposed to come over to the house.  
  
She nodded her head, enthusiastically. "Yes! I can't wait to meet Harry and Ron!" Clara exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. Her voice then went soft and she whispered, "Will they like me?"  
  
Hermione smiled kindly at her. "Of course they will. I like you and so will they. Harry is just as excited to see you as you are to see him."  
  
"Really!" she cried, happiness flooding her normally sad blue eyes.  
  
"Really," Hermione laughed. "Want a lollipop?"  
  
"Yes, please," Clara answered politely, making Hermione smile. Unruly and mental, they say ... Humph, Hermione thought, shaking her head. She picked a red lollipop from the bowl and a pink sticker with a bear on it, then headed back inside her office. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks! I really have to go. Cathy is waiting for me," Clara announced, jumping up and hugging Hermione tightly before running out of the room.  
  
Hermione knew Cathy was the woman who was Clara's guardian until she found a home. She also knew that Cathy was very standoffish and cold towards the little girl, which made Hermione mad. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled after Clara, who waved back.  
  
Shaking her head and sighing once more, Hermione shut the door and fell back against the couch, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
She knew she shouldn't have become so close to the girl but she couldn't help it. She knew that she would do anything in her power to help Clara get the life every child should have, whether she herself had to adopt her. "You can't do that, Hermione!" she told herself. She wasn't ready to have children, biological or otherwise and neither was Harry, though she knew he would do anything to help.  
  
"You've really gotten yourself into a mess this time," she whispered. 


	3. Love Hits Hard

Chapter Three * Love Hits Hard *  
  
Hermione parked her jeep in front of the large house, excitement at spending the day with Clara bubbling inside of her. She opened the old gate and walked up the large stone steps. She was about to knock on the wooden door when it opened suddenly and something dove around her waist, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Clara! You scared me half to death!" she cried, laughing.  
  
"What took you so long! I thought you would never come!" the little girl said, letting go of Hermione's waist and taking her hand instead.  
  
Hermione just smiled since she was right on time. "What time do you want her home?" she asked the surly-looking woman.  
  
"Don't bring her back before ten o'clock. She's too much of a nuisance," Cathy retorted, glaring at the happy pair.  
  
Hermione stared at her, surprised. But before she could reply, Cathy continued. "Aren't you engaged to Harry Potter?" she asked, peering at her through critical eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am," Hermione answered, trying not to bite the older woman's head off.  
  
"Hmm, that was a bit of a surprise when I found out. You don't seem like his type," Cathy gave her the once over then shook her head. "No, not at all. Not into the pretty types is he?"  
  
"Well! I -" Hermione was about to shout but Clara spoke up.  
  
"Oh, you're just jealous Miss Cathy. You know, if you don't stop being so mean you'll never get married!" Clara told her then ran down the steps and towards the car.  
  
"Have a nice day," Hermione said, biting her lip so as not to burst into laughter. She turned on her heel and followed Clara to the car.  
  
"Is she always like that?" she asked the girl, once they were on their way.  
  
Clara shrugged, Cathy's behaviour didn't seem to bother her. "Yup," she answered, staring at the scenery. "So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well ... you don't mind going to someone's else's house, do you?"  
  
"Who's?" Clara asked, turning excited eyes towards Hermione.  
  
"Ron's family. They all want to meet you. And Harry is waiting for us too."  
  
"Oooh! I can't wait to meet the Harry Potter! I heard he ..."  
  
Hermione smiled as Clara went on and on about how great Harry was. "I agree ..." was all she said as the little girl got more and more excited with every word.  
  
  
  
"My my! You're so tall! And pretty!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling down at Clara.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," she said, politely, her blue eyes shining.  
  
"But you're so thin! Come, do you like, what do muggles call it? Peaner Butten and Jam sandwiche?"  
  
"It's peanut butter and jelly sandwiche," Harry corrected, covering a smile.  
  
"Right, right. Come on, Clara. We have cookies, or chips if you prefer ..." Mrs. Weasley's voice faded as she took Clara by the hand and led her towards the kitchen.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to follow them. I'm starved!" Ron said, trailing after his mother.  
  
"What else is new?" Lavender commented with a laugh. "I'll come with you, babe. Don't want you to eat up the whole kitchen."  
  
"Oh, Ginny and Malfoy should be here soon. So should Fred and George," Ron told Harry and Hermione just as he disappeared.  
  
"This should be fun," Harry laughed, leading Hermione to the backyard, hoping to catch some alone time before everyone arrived. "This was a good idea. I miss everyone."  
  
"Me too. But Ron and Lavender's wedding is coming up, you know the party she threw for Ginny and Draco ..." Hermione said, remembering the day Ginny and Draco got married. It seemed as if Molly had invited the whole wizarding world.  
  
Harry leaned back into the hammock and wrapped Hermione closer to his body, resting his chin on the top of her head. He smiled, also remembering that day. "I wonder what our wedding will be like?"  
  
"That reminds me. When do you want to have it? We have been engaged for three years," Hermione told him, glancing up into his face.  
  
Harry caught her lips with his own. "Whenever you feel like getting married," he murmured against the kiss.  
  
Hermione just gave a small nod and wrapped her arms around his neck. She suddenly wanted to get closer to him, as close as possible. "Uh huh ..." she mumbled, pushing her lips against his. "Mmm ..."  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Where are -" Ron stopped, an annoyed look coming over his feaures. "Must you guys do that every five seconds!"  
  
"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, pulling only slightly away.  
  
"The rest of the family's here. Mum's done with dinner. Now come on! Before I let everyone come look for you guys and see you like that. I'm used to it ..."  
  
"Uh huh. Be there in a second," came Hermione's muffled reply as she just brushed a hand through the air.  
  
Ron shook his head and turned to leave. "Those two ..."  
  
Harry smiled down at her, his heart beating harder than usual. Too bad they weren't at home .... "We should get up. As much as I don't want to ..."  
  
Hermione smiled back and stood up, giving him one last kiss. "Come on, let's go. We'll catch up later," she told him, a seductive smirk on her lips.  
  
"Oooh, promise?" Harry asked, jumping out of the hammock.  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
  
"So Harry, when are you two planning on getting married?" Mr. Weasley asked the pair.  
  
Dinner was done and the friends and family were lounging outside in the beautiful summer air.  
  
Hermione and Harry smiled at each other. "We haven't set up a date yet," Harry told them.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, trying to keep her eyes open but Harry's fingers trailing through her hair was making it very difficult to stay awake.  
  
"Well, you all know Potter. He's not much for planning things beforehand. He's more of a do without thinking type of guy," Draco drawled from close by.  
  
"Oh yes. He likes to jump then look," Ginny added, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Aren't you guys just hilarious? Have you been taking joke lessons from Malfoy, Ginny?" Harry asked, smiling at the couple. "Besides, it feels like we're married already. I mean we've been together for so long that I have to stop myself from introducing Hermione as my wife!" Harry told the large group, causing many "aws" to ripple through the group.  
  
"Why do people get married?" Clara asked from her seat next Kyle and Kellie, Bill's twins.  
  
"Because when two people love each other, they want to start a family together and spend the rest of their life together," Lavender explained, stroking Ron's hair as he lay with his head in her lap.  
  
"So do you love Hermione, Harry?" Clara asked, turning large curious eyes back to the main couple.  
  
"Very much."  
  
"Then do you hit her?" Clara asked, causing everyone to collapse into surprised silence.  
  
Hermione sat up and looked at Clara. "No, honey, why would he hit me?"  
  
"Because my daddy used to hit my mummy and when I would ask my mummy why she was crying she would say it was because daddy hit her. When I asked her why daddy hit her she told me he hit her because he loves her," she told them, not knowing why everyone was staring at her sadly.  
  
Tears formed in Hermione's eyes and she stood up. "Come on, hon. Let's go talk," she took Clara's hand and led her back into the house.  
  
"I'm going to go to," Harry told the group before standing up and following them into the house.  
  
"Poor little girl. I can only imagine what she's seen," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes.  
  
Everyone else just nodded, watching the retreating backs of Harry, Hermione, and Clara.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Clara asked, once they were seated on the couch.  
  
"No, of course not," Harry told her, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Then why was everyone looking at me like that?"  
  
"They were just surprised, that's all. Do you, um, really think you hit people you love?" Hermione asked, taking the little girl's hands in her own.  
  
Clara just nodded, still confused.  
  
"Sweetie, your mum just told you that so you wouldn't feel sad. People don't hit those they love. That's wrong."  
  
"Yeah. I would never hit Hermione. I would never ever hurt her because I love her so much," Harry said.  
  
"So my daddy didn't love my mommy?" Clara asked,  
  
"I wouldn't say that ... it's just not something you do. It was very wrong for your daddy to hit your mum. It hurt her and it made her cry. But I can't say that he didn't love her ..." Hermione tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Clara ..." she hugged the little girl tightly.  
  
"It's okay. Whenever I see my mummy again, I'll tell her that it wasn't okay for daddy to hit her. Then she'll know!" she said, smiling brightly.  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged glances over Clara's head. Hermione wasn't able to find information on Clara's mom except that she was young when she had Clara. She did hope that Clara found her one day though.  
  
"You do that, hon. She'll be very glad to hear that," Harry said.  
  
"Good. I'm going to go play with Kellie now. You should see all the toys Mrs. Weasley has given her!" Clara cried, giving both Harry and Hermione a hug before running back outside.  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned back into Harry's chest, closing her eyes. "Can you believe they called that child stupid and mental? She's so smart!" Hermione said, shaking her head angrily.  
  
"I hope she does find her mum. Life without one is not life at all," Harry added, sadly.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I've been doing research but so far I've found nothing."  
  
"Well, keep trying. I'll try asking around also. From what you told me about that Cathy, Clara would be more than happy to leave that home."  
  
"Uh huh. We should get going though. I said I would bring her home by ten."  
  
"All right. Let's go say our good-byes. Besides, I can't wait for you to fulfill your promise!"  
  
  
  
"You called for me, My Lord?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius. I want you to tell the girl's mother that it is time to make herself known. Also, tell Parzatti to keep a close watch on Potter's house and his loved ones. I have a couple of surprises for his mudblood."  
  
"Surprises, sir? May I ask what?"  
  
"You are being extremely foolish for asking me a question but you are lucky because I am in a good mood, so I shall tell you. I have composed a potion that will grant me access to the mudblood's dreams. I will make her worst fears haunt her nights until she goes mad."  
  
"Ah, that is very wise, My Lord."  
  
"Of course it is. Now go and leave me to my plans."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Your books and intelligence will not be able to help you here, mudblood. Neither will your precious Potter! Not only will I lure you to me but I will make you go against the people you love most. As soon as I get you out of the way, I will be able to kill that pathetic excuse for a wizard and take over what is rightfully mine," Voldemort let out a menacing laugh and clapped his grotesque hands together.  
  
"Sweet dreams, mudblood!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is not as good as I had hoped it would be but oh well. I blame it on sickness and a lot of it :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!  
  
Also, someone asked me for longer chapters. I hope this is long enough for now. I promise I'll *try* and make them longer!  
  
Please review!  
  
Twisted*Angel 


	4. Nothing's What It Seems

Chapter Four *Nothing's What It Seems*  
  
"Johnson ... Johnson ..." Hermione mumbled to herself, squinting at the computer screen. She was determined to find Clara's biological mother but she wasn't expecting this many results.  
  
"How's the search going?" Lavender asked, coming up behind her and peering at the computer. Hermione had bought it over a year ago and despite Hermione's patient instructions, Lavender still didn't know how to use the muggle contraption.  
  
Hermione sighed and moved her sore neck in a slow circle. "There are over a hundred Johnson's in London alone and almost half of them are named Marie," she told her friend.  
  
"Ask Harry to help you search for her. You know he'd be able to find her," Lavender suggested but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't want to bother him. He already has his teams watching Anthony and looking out for Voldemort. On top of that, he keeps worrying about me. Saying that I don't get enough sleep and that the reappearance of Anthony is bothering me more than I'm letting on."  
  
"Well? Is that true?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip and turned her face away from Lavender to stare at a teenage boy who seemed to be arguing with his parents.  
  
"Hermione ..."  
  
"Yes, it's true. I still have those horrid nightmares that seem so real, I feel like I'm reliving those times all over again. All I see when I close my eyes is Anthony getting ready to ... you know ... or Anthony killing Harry ... or, well, you get the picture. The reappearance of Anthony terrifies me but I don't want to bother Harry. I'm scared Anthony will find me and that he'll put me through what I've spent more than three years trying to forget. But I won't ever be able to forget. Besides, I can't tell -"  
  
"Excuse me. Can you please tell me where I may be able to find Dr. Granger?"  
  
The two women turned to see a woman about a few years older than them, with short, brown hair, and large blue eyes, standing in the doorway of Hermione's office.  
  
Hermione thought she looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place the woman's face. She stood up and walked over to her with a smile on her face. Holding out her hand, she said, "Hello. I'm Dr. Granger. May I help you?"  
  
"I'm Marie Johnson, Clara's mother. I understand you've been looking for me."  
  
  
  
"Hey, love," Harry said, coming up behind Hermione, sliding his arms around her waist, and kissing the spot just below her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
They were going to have lunch together since their break fell around the same time. Hermione nodded and turned around in his arms, smiling up at him. Reaching up on her tip toes, she brushed her lips against his then pulled away. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"I hate it when you do that!" Harry whined, following her out of her office. "You're just seducing me, that's what it is. Barely kissing me but touching me enough so all I want to do is snog you senseless, then you pull away!"  
  
Hermione laughed and reached an arm behind her, smiling when she felt Harry's warm hand close around hers. Touching him like that and just knowing he was there gave her comfort that she didn't even know she needed. "So where are we going?"  
  
"I was thinking we go have a picnic in the park. Ron helped me pack up some food and I brought a blanket for us," he said, smiling sweetly at her.  
  
"Ooh, that sounds great. I don't know what I would do without you, babe. You know exactly when I just need to relax."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Harry asked, instantly concerned.  
  
"Yes, and no. I'll tell you everything when we get to the park."  
  
Harry nodded and tightened his grip on her hand. They walked out of the hospital and apparated to the park in silence. Once they were settled, Harry pulled out the food he knew Hermione loved.  
  
"Mmm! I love peanut butter sandwiches! And you even cut off the crust. Aren't you the sweetest!" Hermione laughed, she took a bite out of the sandwich and shut her eyes, clearly enjoying it.  
  
Harry laughed as he watched her, biting into his own sandwich. "I don't how you eat that," he wrinkled up his nose at her. "I don't find it very tasty."  
  
"I could say the same thing about your own sandwich. Turkey, cheese, avocados, tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise, and mustard? Yuck!"  
  
"Okay, so we're even," he laughed again. After finishing off the sandwich in a few bites and gulping down his pumpkin juice, he laid down on his back, using his hands as a pillow. He watched as Hermione nibbled on a cookie, staring off at nothing.  
  
"'Mione, love, are you okay?" he asked, smiling slightly as she jumped when his voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
She looked down at him and sighed. Putting down the half-eaten cookie she laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heartbeat for a moment before speaking. "You know how I've been searching for Clara's biological mother?"  
  
Harry just nodded, playing with a strand of her hair. His other arm came around her waist, protectively.  
  
"Well, you won't believe who showed up at the hospital today."  
  
"Marie Johnson?" Harry questioned, remembering the name from many of the conversations he'd had with Hermione about her. He felt her nod her head, then she sighed again. "It does seem a bit weird, doesn't it? I mean, after three years, she suddenly appears out of nowhere? Where was she when her daughter needed her the most?" he said, reading Hermione's mind.  
  
She shifted her position so she was facing him, her head resting on her hand. "I don't know how you can read my mind like that but I love you for it," she told him, then sighed again. "It does seem weird but maybe I'm just being paranoid. I just wish I could see Clara's face when she sees her mother again. They look so much alike. "  
  
"When will they meet?"  
  
"Well, she told me she was going to visit Clara this afternoon," Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
Though Harry didn't say anything, he didn't exactly like the fact that Marie Johnson appeared so suddenly after three years. Something wasn't right but he didn't know what it was that made his heart squeeze tightly inside his chest. Surely, Clara's mother wasn't dangerous? He was about to say something, though hesitant, but Hermione spoke before he could open his mouth.  
  
"I, um, actually have a confession," she began, clearing her throat.  
  
She looked so uncomfortable that Harry was beginning to worry. He sat up on his elbow and urged her to go on.  
  
"You know how you told me once that I'm more worried about Anthony's appearance than I'm letting on and I told you I was fine with it? Well, I lied. I'm terrified, Harry. I'm scared he'll reappear and do the things that I'm still trying so hard to forget," here, fear crawled into her eyes and Harry reached out to hold her.  
  
He didn't reply but waited for her to continue.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever be able to forget about him and what he did? It's been three years, Harry. Why do I still wake up every night with his face burned into my mind so I can't do anything but shake and sob? Why does my heart pound so painfully when I hear his name? Memories still flash in my head so often I'm afraid I might go mad with all the ugly emotions that run through me. What's wrong with me? Why can't I just forget? And why do I still feel so ashamed that I'm always afraid you won't want to be with me?" tears had filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks.  
  
Harry ran his finger across her cheek, wiping away the salty droplets. He pulled her towards him and held her tightly. "First of all, there is nothing wrong with you, baby girl. In fact, I don't know how you hold yourself together so well after what he did to you. And there is nothing in this world that would make me never want to be with you. "Do you know how I feel when I'm not with you? Like I'm lost and a part of me is missing. Then you're next to me and I feel complete again. I never knew this type of love existed in real life. I've always read about it in books and seen it in movies but I never thought it was possible to love you as much as I do. I love you more and more as each day passes and I don't where it's all coming from. Please don't feel ashamed because you didn't do anything wrong," he felt Hermione squeeze him tighter. He lifted her face up so she would look at him.  
  
"Why can't I just forget about it?" she whispered, looking at him sadly.  
  
How did they go from happy to sad? Harry wondered, as he looked at her. The thing about their relationship was that they could feel what the other was feeling and right now her pain was almost consuming him. He knew she had felt that way but he didn't know she was having such a hard time.  
  
He just shook his head not knowing the right answer. She buried her face back into his chest and he hugged her, trying to calm her down. He didn't know how she had held all that in for three years but he thought it was time to do something about it. He wanted to kill Anthony with his bare hands but for now all he could do was listen to Hermione and try to help her the best way he could. Maybe she needed to talk to a professional.  
  
Hermione pressed her face into his chest, letting the comfort of his heartbeat take over her. She was being a drama queen, she thought, but this fear of Anthony was beginning to take it's toll on her. Maybe she needed to talk to a professional. Harry was great and she didn't know what she would have done without him but she needed to talk to someone who could help her analyze her feelings. Maybe a shrink would help?  
  
So you finally confessed that you're crazy and you need to get help, she thought to herself.  
  
"You're not crazy," she heard Harry mumble into her hair and she burst out in laugher.  
  
"How do you do that!"  
  
Harry just smiled mysteriously at her. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said, making her laugh harder.  
  
Her recent dilemma was pushed from her mind, if only for a little while.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't November fourteen seem so far off?" Lavender asked Ron, as they lay on the couch in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
He nodded, running his finger up and down her arm. "But it'll whiz by, don't worry. I just can't believe how fast the years have gone. One day I'm trying to get up my nerve to ask you out to Hogsmead and the next thing I know, we're going to get married in five months. Amazing ..."  
  
"I know. It feels like you proposed to me just yesterday. Boy was I surprised ... one minute you're telling me you never want to get married then the next you're down on one knee holding out a ring," Lavender laughed at the memory.  
  
"That was part of my brilliant plan," Ron informed her smiling smugly.  
  
"Fred and George's idea, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, pretty much," Ron admitted, smiling sheepishly at her.  
  
Lavender laughed and snuggled closer to him. After a moment of silence she turned towards him. "Hey, Ron? Do you think Hermione's all right?"  
  
His face became serious and he shook his head. "I don't know. One minute she's happy, the next she's lost in her own thoughts. I still see how frightened she gets when that bastard's name is said," Ron said, angrily.  
  
"Ron!" Lavender cried, shaking her head at his word of choice. Then sighing, she said, "But you're right, she seems terrified. And she is. She told me this afternoon at the hospital. She was about to say something else but we were interrupted."  
  
Ron just nodded, biting his bottom lip. He was beginning to get worried about her and he was sure Harry knew what was going on. But maybe Hermione needed help?  
  
"We should go to bed," Lavender whispered, cutting through his thoughts.  
  
He nodded and they climbed up the stairs, checking to see how Hermione was doing. Seeing that she was sleeping peacefully, they headed into their own room, each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Stay away from me!" Hermione cried, taking large steps backwards, her wand clenched tightly in front of her.  
  
Anthony smiled cruelly at her. "Aw, what's the matter, babe? Don't you love me anymore?" he asked, licking his lips.  
  
Her heart seemed to slip down into her stomach and terrible dread engulfed her. "Don't come any closer, or else!" she yelled, trying hard to keep her wand hand from shaking.  
  
Anthony let out a loud guffaw. "Or else what?" he sneered, only a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"Harry won't let you get away with this!" she screeched, hoping beyond all hope that he would come to her rescue any minute now.  
  
Anthony let out another laugh, stopping abruptly. "This was his idea! He doesn't want you anymore, Hermione. He's found someone else better than a filthy mudblood!"  
  
Tears sprang into her eyes at the words but she shook her head. "Liar!" she spat. "Harry loves me."  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" a familiar deep voice asked, making Hermione spin around.  
  
"Harry! Oh thank God ..."  
  
"He's right, Hermione. This was my idea and I've found someone else. You were just a replacement until I found someone worth being with. I've gotten bored with you," Harry sneered, looking at her disdainfully.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You heard me. I don't love you, never have. It's a little word called pretend or acting, if you prefer. Anthony, get rid of her. I don't want to see her grotesque face again," with a wave of his hand he was gone and the last thing she saw was Harry's cold green eyes leering at her.  
  
She shook her head from side to side. "No, no, no, no ..."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Anthony responded, coming closer so he was only inches away.  
  
Hermione seemed rooted to the ground, Harry's unfamiliar face floating in front of her. "I don't love you, never have ..." his words swam through her head and she felt tears sliding down her face.  
  
Though she didn't want to give in, a terrified scream escaped her throat as she saw Anthony advancing on her.  
  
  
  
Harry locked the door behind him and trudged up the stairs. Work had gone on longer than expected and he was exhausted. Not only did they have no sign of Voldemort's whereabouts but Parzatti seemed to have disappeared as well.  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
He recognized the familiar cry and sprinted towards his room, pushing open the door. His heart still beating at an unhealthy speed, he went over to a sleeping Hermione, who was throwing her head from side to side, a painful expression on her face.  
  
"Hermione, love ... wake up," he whispered, shaking her shoulders gently as he tried to kiss her forehead.  
  
Hermione jolted awake and recoiled at the sight of Harry. "No ..."  
  
Harry looked at her, confused and hurt. "It's me, love, Harry. You were just having a bad dream. You're safe now," he tried to reassure her, sighing with relief when she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Harry ... you and Anthony ... so cruel ... don't love ..." was all he understood through her sobbing. He held her close, rubbing her back gently.  
  
"Shh, it's over now," he whispered into her hair. Finally, her sobbing stopped and he felt her relax in his arms. He lowered her back onto the bed slowly, and kissed her softly on the lips. "All better?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him and nodded. Not letting go of his neck, she pulled him down to her face, catching his lips with her own. She just wanted to forget the nightmare that had filled her with dread, and this was the best way to do it. "I've missed you ..." she whispered, pulling away slightly to look at him.  
  
He smiled lazily at her then bent down to kiss her again. "Missed you too," he whispered in between light kisses on her neck.  
  
Harry shifted into a more comfortable position and moved his lips back to Hermione's. They both groaned simultaneously and sunk deeper into the mattress.  
  
In a tangle of sheets, arms, and legs, and the feel of Harry, Hermione forgot about the awful nightmare and relaxed into the much enjoyable activity that was taking place, much to the disappointment of a certain evil wizard.  
  
  
  
A.N: Another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I put a Ron and Lavender scene in there for R/L fans but I don't think it went very well -- oh well, I'll try again later :) Also, November 14 is my birthday that's why I used it for Ron and Lavender's wedding.  
  
A big hug to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are what keep me going (along with all the ideas buzzing in my head)!  
  
Witchangel: I want to thank you for your VERY enthusiastic review!! It made my day -- thanks so much!!!  
  
Please review!  
  
Twisted*Angel 


	5. Suspicions

Chapter Five * Suspicions *  
  
"AAAAAGH!!"  
  
The high-pitched growl shook the small shack, causing it's inhabitants to tremble with fear.  
  
"Master ..."  
  
"SILENCE!" Voldemort roared, spinning around to face his servants.  
  
His full circle of Death Eaters each took a step back, clearly terrified, just the way Voldemort liked it. The only one who hadn't moved back was Anthony Parzatti, the youngest of the Death Eaters, and who was also the one who had spoken. As the Dark Lord's red, piercing glare fell on Anthony, he growled. He would have to teach that boy a lesson, but not now. He had much more important things to think about, and besides, Parzatti was one of the mudblood's biggest fears. Though Voldemort didn't want to admit it, he needed the insolent, young man.  
  
"Potter has not yet found our whereabouts or our plans, for that matter," he began, sauntering up and down the row of Death Eaters, who's hoods covered the expression of utter terror on their faces. "Yet, the mudblood has not responded as well to the nightmares as I had hoped. But never fear, I will find a way for her to turn against her precious Potter," he sneered, stopping in front of a short figure.  
  
"REPORT!" he barked.  
  
The chosen Death Eater took off the hood and held her chin up high. Her large blue eyes were strangely calm as she avoided looking directly at the Dark Lord. Voldemort stepped forward and pushed her chin up so she could look at him. His clammy hand sending chills down her spine.  
  
"I was quite handsome when I was younger, Johnson," he purred, staring down at her. "You would have been one of my many admirers," he told the young witch, getting a bit impatient when she did not flinch in fear.  
  
Marie Johnson had been abused so many times that she no longer shrunk back in fear when a male approached her the way her husband used to and how Voldemort was doing right now.  
  
"Very well, then," Voldemort sneered, pulling his hand back. His eyes were glinting with anger. "All in due time. Now tell me what you have found out."  
  
Marie didn't want to tell him about her daughter and now that she had met Hermione, she didn't want to snitch on her either. They had become fast friends.  
  
Marie had met Daniel when she was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. He had been in Slytherin and she was in Hufflepuff. She had ignored her family and friend's warning about the rebel kid who preferred the dark side to the light. She was falling for him fast and hard and thought that if he loved her too, she would be able to change him. She couldn't have been more wrong, though she didn't know it then. They pursued a relationship despite everyone's warnings, and Marie found herself in a compromising decision when she was sixteen. She had found out she was pregnant and though Dumbledore had offered her sanctuary in the castle, she had refused, more because Daniel had demanded it than anything else.  
  
They ended up dropping out, much to her family's disapproval. They got married shortly after and settled into a small flat on the outskirts of London, in a Muggle neighborhood. Though Daniel had told her never to speak to her family and friends again, he wasn't the abusive husband that she would begin to know. She knew that he worked but he had kept it secret and she didn't know exactly what he did, though she had tried to manipulate him into telling her. She had let it go when their daughter was born. She had named her Clara after her mother, who she missed so much.  
  
Marie didn't know what had happened, but when the baby was born, Daniel seemed to change into a whole different person. He began staying out late and coming home drunk. He would drag her out of bed and wake the baby. If she so much as breathed loudly he'd hit her until she could hardly breath. He had never hit Clara for that she was forever grateful. When her daughter became older and the beatings increased, she had made up excuses, hating the pain she saw in Clara's eyes.  
  
One day, Daniel had showed up unexpectantly as she was about to pick up Clara from her Muggle day care.  
  
"Daniel! What are you doing here so early?" she had cried, stammering.  
  
"Pack your things. We're leaving," he had told her, gathering his stuff with one swift flick of his wand.  
  
"B-b-but where? And what about Clara?" she had asked, rooted to the spot.  
  
"We'll pick her up on the way. Now MOVE!" he had shouted, grabbing her arm and pushing her towards their room.  
  
They had picked up Clara and ended up in the Forbidden Forest. Though he hadn't told her where they were going, she had followed him obediently, ashamed at her own cowardess. They had reached a cave and she had watched him place their stuff on the filthy ground. She laid down with a sleeping Clara and had cried the whole night through. She looked back at the first day she had met Daniel Johnson, the day that changed her life forever. When she had taken the wedding vows, she had counted on the "for better" part but had ended up with "for worse" instead.  
  
Everything that had happened next was a large blur in Marie's memory. She remembered waking up to find about a dozen Death Eaters pointing their wands in Daniel's direction. As she became fully awake she noticed a hooded figure taller than the rest, standing in front of Daniel, who's brown eyes shone with fear. She remembered hearing the hooded figure say something about betrayal then a green light almost blinded her, causing Daniel to fall in a heap on the dirty cave floor.  
  
She remembered screaming and clutching Clara to her. The hooded figure had turned his attention towards her and Clara now, and when he removed his hood, she remembered screaming in terror. How could someone look so hideous? So evil? She remembered him asking her to join them or else die. She had pushed Clara away and told her to run, though she didn't know where a four-year-old could possibly run to in a vast magical forest. She had agreed to turn to their side as long as they didn't hurt Clara and the last thing she remembered was watching Clara's small form disappearing behind large trees as Voldemort smiled evilly at her.  
  
"Don't even bother trying to keep information from me, Marie. You know that would be fruitless. I don't want to lose a fairly good Death Eater because she failed to be loyal to me," Voldemort was speaking now and his icy voice cut into her painful memories like a knife.  
  
Marie averted her eyes and took a deep breath. She could tell him everything and act loyal but it didn't mean she was actually loyal to him. She knew in her heart that what she did almost three years ago was the only way to save her daughter. A daughter she had recently seen since she had told her to run three years ago. She had looked happy, healthy, and completely adored Hermione. Marie had told herself that if anything were to happen to her, she would want her daughter to live with Hermione and Harry (she hadn't met the Boy-Who-Lived yet) than in another foster home or orphanage.  
  
"Clara has met Hermione Granger and she seems to be attached to her," Marie began, feeling the familiar guilt flood her body like it did every time she had something to tell the Dark Lord. "I have plans to meet with them later today and Granger has also told me that she wants to throw a birthday party for the girl," Marie had said this with no emotion evident in her voice. Yet when she had found out that Hermione wanted to throw a party for her little girl she had been overwhelmed with guilt and gratefulness. How long had it been since Clara had had a birthday party? What a big heart Hermione must have to spend so much money on a little girl's birthday when she knew almost nothing about her!  
  
"Excellent. The more attached to her the better. Now, I will not let any of you ruin this birthday party but I assume, Marie, that you are invited, am I correct? And this party will be held at Potter's house, am I right?"  
  
Marie nodded but remained silent. Waiting for her next dreadful assignment.  
  
"This is brilliant!" Voldemort cried, a smile cracking his thin pale lips. "You will go, of course, and act as normal as you always do. But you will remember where they live and every detail of their lives, do you understand? I am very disappointed in the way Granger has been taking the nightmares, why she has to act brave all the time is beyond me, but I will get her one way or another. Now, I will not tell you when I plan on capturing her but I have everything planned. You may be excused, Marie. You must get ready."  
  
Marie bowed her head slightly and quickly left the room, holding back sobs. She would have to betray her own daughter on her own birthday. What kind of a mother was she?  
  
  
  
"Where are you headed, love?" Harry asked, leaning against the bathroom door as he watched his fiance get ready.  
  
Hermione gave him a smile before turning back to their large closet. "I'm having lunch with Marie and Clara today, remember?" her voice was muffled but he could hear the excitement in her voice.  
  
"Oh, right," he murmured, frowning slightly. There was still this nagging feeling that something wasn't right with Clara's mother, no matter how wonderful Hermione claimed she was. "Um, 'Mione?" Harry called, tentatively.  
  
Hermione emerged from the closet with a pair of jeans and a top hanging from her arm. "Yeah, babe?" she asked, setting the clothes on the bed and kissing him quickly on the cheek as she passed him on the way to the bathroom.  
  
Harry turned around so he could see her face. "Well, ... do you think meeting Marie on your own is such a good idea?" he began, hoping she wouldn't get mad.  
  
Hermione looked at him from the mirror and frowned. "Why do you say that? Of course, I think it's a good idea. Clara finally gets to be with her mum after three years! She wanted me there and besides, Marie and I have become friends. I want you to meet her," she told him.  
  
"But don't you find it a bit odd that she showed up suddenly after all those years?"  
  
"I do but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that Clara finally has a mum. You of all people should know what it feels like to grow up without one!" she had turned around by now and was staring at Harry.  
  
"But Hermione --"  
  
"No, Harry. I understand you're just concerned but you have to trust me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she interrupted, ignoring the nagging memory of the last time she had said that, when being with Anthony had gotten way out of hand. "Stop acting like my father, okay?" she hadn't meant to sound harsh but it came out that way.  
  
Harry looked at her with a hurt expression on his handsome features. He knew Hermione could take care of herself, she had proven that many times. But it just seemed weird that Marie had showed up so suddenly at roughly the same time Hermione had begun to get nightmares again. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He was stubborn but Hermione could sometimes be stubborn for the both them put together. He knew now that if he brought up Voldemort she would get mad, and the last thing he wanted to do was to get her upset. "You're right and I'm sorry. But will you promise me something?" he asked in defeat.  
  
Hermione went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything," she said, kissing him softly.  
  
Harry leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will, sweetie, don't worry. Besides, I was thinking of throwing Clara a birthday party here. What do you think? Ron and Lav think it's a great idea."  
  
"It is a great idea. She'll be thrilled," he answered, kissing her once more before letting her finish getting ready.  
  
"I wish you could come with me," Hermione said, putting her hair up into a ponytail before getting dressed.  
  
"So do I, hon, but I have to go in the office today. Remus said he had something to tell me. I'm guessing it's important because he usually doesn't owl me at home unless it is."  
  
Hermione nodded and sighed. "Okay then. You won't be home late will you? I miss going to be with you. It seems so cold without you," Hermione confessed, not meeting his eyes. She knew he was working on Voldemort's whereabouts but she still hated it when he came home in the middle of the night. Especially now since her nightmares seemed to have intensified.  
  
"I know, love, I'm sorry. But I won't be late today, promise," he said, kissing her neck softly as he headed over to the door. "Have fun, okay? And I'll see you later. Love you," he said, before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
"Love you, too," she whispered, thinking twice about what Harry had said about Marie. It was weird, she had to admit, but now was not the time to ponder on dark thoughts. She had a lunch date to be on time for.  
  
  
  
Harry unlocked the door and entered his office, switching on the lights. He sighed as he saw papers littered all over his desk. He had left it like that the other night and now wished he was as organized as Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry," Remus said from the doorway, smiling at his boss. "Sorry to pull you away from your day off but I thought you might want to know what I found out."  
  
Harry smiled back, then pulled up the blinds to let in the bright sunlight. "No problem. I do want to know, my curiosity is peaked along with my alert system," he replied, plopping down on his chair.  
  
Remus sat in front of Harry's desk and watched as his friend began to clean up the stack of papers. "A bit disorganized, are we?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Shut-up! I was in a hurry to get home last night," Harry answered, smiling nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah, I bet," he replied with a sly smile.  
  
"Remus!" he cried, almost horrified. "If only Hermione could have heard you say that ... she'd hex you to the States and back," Harry said, laughing. Though he was in a good mood, he became serious. "Truthfully though, Hermione's nightmares have become increasingly worse and I want to be there for her. Though I don't think she really wants me there."  
  
Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
He rubbed a hand across his face, suddenly looking very tired. "These nightmares are different from usual. She's told me some and they sound like her worst fears. And whenever I try to comfort her, she won't let me hold her as much as before. It's like she's almost afraid of me."  
  
"Does she only act like this after the nightmares?" he asked, a thoughtful expression coming over his rugged features. Harry nodded slowly and it looked as if a light bulb went on in Remus' head. "You know ... I wanted to tell you that we have spotted a spell being used near the Forbidden Forest. It seems like a Dream Charm. It lets a person go into someone else's mind and transfers their worst fears into nightmares until it drives the person crazy. This is considered Dark Magic, of course, so I assume it's the work of Voldemort," Remus finished, looking at Harry, who's eyes were beginning to darken in anger.  
  
"I've heard of that spell. It's not common because of the extreme damage it can cause. And the only person who can reverse the spell is the one who performed it in the beginning. Okay, listen," now Harry was on his anger adrenaline and Remus knew better than to discourage him to go at Voldemort full force. If a loved one was in danger, Harry would stop at nothing to protect them. Especially Hemione.  
  
"I want a team searching the Forbidden Forest for Voldie and his cronies immediately. I want a report of any little thing, whether it seem important or not. I want another team to try and track down the exact place where Voldemort could be, it will take too long to search the entire Forbidden Forest, and we only have a short time. I'll be damned before I let anything happen to Hermione. I want to be notified immediately when you've found out something. I want to be the one to hex him to pieces. I'm going to try and find Parzatti, I'm sure he's behind this too ..." he was lost in his angry thoughts as he scowled his threats.  
  
"Harry?" Remus tried to pull him away from his plans.  
  
"Yes, Remus?"  
  
"Are you going to tell Hermione?"  
  
Harry's scowl left his face and a sad frown was left in it's place. His eyes lost the angry look and took on a softer one, a look that always came into his eyes when he thought of her. "Not right away. I don't want to scare her. She has too many things on her mind already without me adding on to it by telling her the nightmares are Voldemort's doing."  
  
Remus nodded then stood up. "I'll get started. Don't worry, Harry, we'll get him this time before he goes too far."  
  
Harry smiled sadly up at his mentor. "Yeah, we will."  
  
  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione scanned the crowd, looking for the person who was screaming out her name. She smiled as her eyes rested on Clara, who was standing on her chair and waving her arms wildly in the air.  
  
"Over here!" she cried, while her Mom tried to quiet her. They were getting many stares and smiles.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione greeted, hugging Clara tightly before bending down to hug Marie. "Did you order already?"  
  
Clara shook her head enthusiastically. "Nope! We were waiting for you."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I don't want to keep you hungry any longer!" she called over the waitress and waited patiently as Clara and Marie ordered first. Hermione asked for a salad and then settled down to talk with her favorite little girl and a new friend.  
  
"So Clara," she began, smiling. "How do you feel about having a birthday party?"  
  
"Ooh! I would love that!" she squealed, her bright, blue eyes shining with excitement.  
  
"Well, Hermione wants to throw you one at her house. How does that sound?" Marie asked, smiling happily at her daughter's enthusiasm, ignoring the bit of jealousy that was surfacing. It seemed as if Clara loved Hermione more than she did her. She was her mother after all, not Hermione. Yes, but who's been there for her? Marie asked herself, instantly ashamed.  
  
"Yeah! Can I invite all my friends?"  
  
"Yup. All of them."  
  
"Will Ginny and Draco be there? And Kyle and Kellie? And Fred, Angelina, George and Katie?" Clara asked in one breath.  
  
Hermione shook her head with a laugh. She was amazed at how fast she had memorized every one and how taken with the Weasley family she was. "All of them and more."  
  
"You'll come too, won't you, mum?" Clara asked, turning her attention to Marie.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Finally! I'm so sorry for the late update -- all the normal excuses apply : ) I just hope this chapter was worth the wait. And, just to let you know, this chapter is a month since the last one. I figured if I keep doing it day by day, I'll never get to the good parts!  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the best! And to those who haven't reviewed: won't you let me know what you think? Please leave a review?  
  
Until the next one,  
  
::: Twisted*Angel ::: 


	6. Getting Situated

Chapter Six * Getting Situated *  
  
Hermione smiled against Harry's lips and leaned into his body, trying to get as close as was humanly possible. "Mmm ..." she murmured, as she felt his lips slide down her neck in slow, featherweight movements. She shivered slightly as his lips pressed against the sensitive spot underneath her right ear.  
  
Sliding her hands from around his neck to his head, she pulled his lips back up to hers. Harry pulled her even closer until there was no more space left and slid his arms up her arm and let his hands rest in her soft mass of hair. "Love you," he whispered, stopping the kiss for a split second.  
  
"Love you more," she whispered back, smiling briefly before deepening the kiss. They both began to move without breaking their position and Hermione felt herself falling onto soft cushions, Harry's hand going behind her head to soften the fall.  
  
"Mmm ..." it was Harry's turn to murmur as Hermione's hands slid underneath his robes, causing his skin to burn underneath her fingertips.  
  
"Oy! Lovebirds! I'd tell you to get a room but we need your help! Now stop trying to consume each other!"  
  
Ron's deep voice exploded into their dream world and both Harry and Hermione jumped up, startled at the sudden interference. Harry glared at Ron as he adjusted his clothing. "Really, Ron! I'll remember that the next time I see you and Lavender sneaking into your room!"  
  
"If you have the ability to see through walls, then sure, go right ahead," Ron replied with a very Draco-like smirk.  
  
Harry looked confused a minute before smiling sheepishly. "Right, I knew that."  
  
Ron just snorted before walking away. "If only we could use magic," Harry mumbled, turning to an amused Hermione.  
  
She shook her head at him. "You know we can't do that, Harry. The Muggles will have a heart attack. What will they think if they see boxes magically floating in air?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"True," Harry agreed, leaning his forehead against hers. "One more kiss?"  
  
Hermione smiled and pressed her lips against his, prepared to give him more than just one kiss.  
  
"You guys! Now!" came Ron's annoyed voice. "Stop snogging for Merlin's sake!"  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and wiped sweat off her forehead. Though she was wearing shorts and a tank top, the heat seemed to be frying her. She squinted up at the sky, remembering the last summer it was this hot. It had been three years ago, when she had to wear long sleeve shirts and jeans to cover up the damage Anthony had done to her body. But even with clothing, she couldn't cover up all the damage he had done. She was still trying to forget.  
  
Despite the heat, she shivered, hugging herself. When will I forget? she asked herself, feeling the familiar bitterness that crept up her throat when she thought of him. Swallowing thickly, she shut her eyes against the sun's blinding rays. Despite the reassurances she had been giving to very concerned Harry, Ron, and Lavender, she was dead tired. Her nightmares hadn't stopped and the one last night had scared her more than the rest combined. She knew Harry would never be unfaithful but it had seemed so real that she couldn't help but feel a sort of dread. After all, there were tons of much prettier witches who would gladly be with Harry. She certainly wasn't the best prize, so to speak, so why had he chosen her?  
  
"I love you," came a soft whisper from behind her and she felt Harry slide his arms around her waist and pull her against his chest.  
  
She smiled, relief suddenly flooding her heart. He had read her thoughts again. Or maybe he just knew that she needed to hear those words. It seemed to her that she was a lot more insecure than Harry was, even though he had had a much rougher childhood than she had. I really need to stop acting like a little girl, she told herself, letting her head rest on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, shutting her eyes again.  
  
Harry just held her tighter, letting his cheek rest next to hers, loving the feel of her skin on his. "Please don't think you're not better than all those other witches out there, baby girl. They don't even hold a candle to you in my eyes. I won't ever find anyone, witch or otherwise, that is as beautiful, intelligent, kind, compassionate, loyal, strong, and brave as you. No one, not even if I looked for a million years. I love you and I always will. Please don't doubt my love for you because I've never felt so strongly about anything before."  
  
Hermione lifted her head and turned around in his arms so she was facing him. She gazed into his eyes, so bright and intense, and she knew he had meant every word. She let a small smile escape, then she began to laugh.  
  
Harry cocked his head to one side. "What's so funny? Are you mocking me?" he asked, feigning a hurt expression.  
  
Hermione shook her head and held on to his shoulders for support. "No, I was just remembering how you once said that if an enemy ever looked into your eyes, he would know all your secrets because you hold your heart in your eyes ..." she trailed off, smiling up at him. Leaning in closer, she kissed him softly.  
  
"That's one of the things I love about you."  
  
Harry smiled softly down at her and hugged her to him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the cinnamon smell he loved so much. "Hey, I was thinking. How about we have our wedding in February?" he asked, suddenly.  
  
She pulled slightly away from him and looked up. "February? Hmm, that sounds romantic. On Valentine's Day?" she asked, giving him a small smile.  
  
"If that's what you want," he replied, trailing a finger down her smooth cheek.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Then we better start planning, huh? But first, I have to plan Clara's birthday party and then there's Ron and Lavender's wedding ..." she trailed off, realizing how many things she had to plan in so little time.  
  
"Don't worry, love, everything will work out. Besides, Ron told me that Molly and Cecile have taken over their wedding plans for them," Harry told her, smiling. Molly had been like this with Ginny's wedding also but Molly and Lavender's mother? Lavender and Ron would be lucky to even get to pick where to go for their honeymoon. "So you don't have to worry about that. And I'll help you with Clara's party. They know already, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Marie said she would take care of the guests. Well, on her side anyway. And all the Weasleys are coming, so that basically takes care of the guests. We just have to decorate and prepare the food, which Ron said he would take care of the food."  
  
Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Who knew Ron would become such a good cook?"  
  
Hermione smiled but instead of laughing she yawned instead. "Ugh, I don't know why I'm so tired."  
  
Harry frowned. "Maybe you should go rest, love. You need it," he told her.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Thanks a lot, babe. Thanks for the compliment."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Harry cried, but began to laugh when Hermione smiled brightly at him.  
  
"I know, hon. You are right, though. And about our wedding ... I'm sure my mum would love to help, I just hope she's not as bad as Molly!"  
  
  
  
"Finally!" Lavender cried, plopping down on the couch that was now situated in her and Ron's living room. Their very own house.  
  
Ron smiled softly at his fiance and sat down next to her. "Yeah, we are. I can't believe it's just going to be me and you. Finally!"  
  
Lavender laughed and leaned into his side, sighing contentedly when she felt his arm go around her shoulders.  
  
They sat there in silence, looking around their new house that would soon feel like home. It was smaller than the one they had shared with Hermione and Harry, but very cozy. The walls were painted white, along with the outside of the house. The living room was large, two steps leading up to the medium-sized kitchen. There were three rooms, the larger one being Ron and Lavender's bedroom, one being a guest room, and the other was being used as an office until an addition was added to their small family.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand and lit the large fireplace in front of them, then laid back down on the plush couch, pulling Lavender closer to him. After a few more moments of comfortable silence between the two, Ron asked, "Are you happy?"  
  
Lavender tipped her face back so she could see his face. "Of course I am!" she cried, surprised at his need to ask.  
  
"Really? You have everything you want?"  
  
"I have you, love, and that's all I've ever wanted," Lavender told him, Ron's smile warming her heart. "And you?"  
  
Ron bent his head to hers and kissed her softly. "I have you, don't I?"  
  
Lavender smiled, then cleared her throat. "I actually have something to tell you," she began, her heart beginning to pound. She was planning on telling him when the time was right and this seemed as good a time as any.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, his blue eyes bright with concern.  
  
Lavender sat up and turned to face him when he did the same. She took his hands in her own and looked into his eyes. "I, um, wanted to tell you sooner but never got the chance. Ron, I'm ... I'm pregnant," she said this in a rush, hoping against all hope that he would be as happy as she was when she had found out.  
  
"Wh-what? You pregnant dad baby wow I baby you ... ?" he tried to form some coherent words then gave up and just sat there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
Lavender swallowed thickly and she shook his hands a little. "Ron? Love, are you okay? I-I know it's sudden and all and - " she didn't get a chance to finish because Ron fell out of his daze and jumped up with a "Woop!"  
  
He picked her up from the couch and spun her around, his smile reaching both ears. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"So-so you're not mad?" she asked after he had placed her on her feet, her voice wavering with uncertainty.  
  
Ron gaped at her. "Mad? Mad! I've never been so happy!" He bent down and kissed her, wrapping his long arms around her and pulling her into a loving hug. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Lavender looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, and was surprised to see tears falling from his eyes also. She had gone through many scenarios in her head for weeks now but she hadn't expected him to act like this. She couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. "I love you, too."  
  
"Here, sit down. Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" he asked all at once. "And I can't believe you were lugging around heavy boxes all day!" he cried, grabbing various pillows and making her lay down.  
  
"Ron -"  
  
"Now you rest and don't even think of moving a finger! I'm going to run over and tell Harry and Herm and then I'll fix you dinner, anything you want," with that he kissed her on the forehead and tore out of the room, the door closing with a crash.  
  
Lavender laughed but took Ron's advice and didn't move. There wasn't a point of telling him that she could still do what she always did, he wouldn't listen.  
  
Besides, who didn't want to be waited on?  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, though I could have done better. What do you think of Lavender being pregnant? I hadn't planned that but I thought it was a cute idea. And the date of Harry and Hermione's wedding? Is that okay? Please let me know what you think!  
  
*pleeease* : I'm glad you like my fics! About this story being very angsty and romantic ... I have some things planned later on that will be very angsty, but I just hope you guys don't hate me too much! And romantic ... Of course! That's the only thing I can write about! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
*Bachy A* : Thanks so much for your wonderful compliments! I seriously don't deserve it but you brought a huge smile to my face! Thanks so much!  
  
A BIG thanks to the rest of my wonderful reviewers! You guys give me inspiration to keep writing!  
  
Next chapter: Clara's birthday party. Stay tuned!  
  
Luv, Twisted*Angel 


	7. Plenty of Surprises

Chapter Seven * Plenty of Surprises *  
  
"Thanks again, Hermione, for doing this for Clara. It means so much to her," Marie said, smiling at her new friend.  
  
"Please don't thank me. I'm just glad she's enjoying herself. She deserves to have fun," Hermione answered, a smile coming over her when she spotted Clara playing Freeze Tag with the all the Weasley children. "She does seem happy, doesn't she?"  
  
Marie nodded, guilt overwhelming her again. If only she could have thrown this party for her daughter and not Hermione, a new friend. If only she were actually here to spend time with Clara, who she hadn't seen for so long. If only she wasn't working for Voldemort. Life wasn't fair.  
  
"She's happiest when she's with you and when she's not with you, you're all she talks about it. She looks up to you. She loves you," Marie said, fighting back tears. "Serves you right having your own daughter love a stranger more than her own mum. It's your own fault," the voice in her head sneered, for the hundredth time.  
  
Hermione glanced at her. "I'm sure she just thinks I'm fun. She loves you with everything she is."  
  
Marie gave a sad smile but didn't respond, knowing Hermione just felt the need to comfort her. "It's all right, Hermione. It's my own fault."  
  
"Marie -"  
  
"Oh, look, Lavender's motioning me over. Better go see what she wants," Marie cut in, hurrying off though Lavender didn't seem to be motioning for anybody.  
  
"Okay, well, I should go relieve Harry of Door Duty anyway ..." Hermione called after her, frowning.  
  
There was always something about the slightly older woman that made Hermione skeptical but she always brushed her suspicions aside. She was Clara's mother after all, and every little girl deserved to have her mother around.  
  
  
  
"Welcome! We're so glad you could make it! The party's in the yard ..." Harry greeted another guest, saying the little speech Hermione had made him memorize for the hundredth time. Literally.  
  
They hadn't expected so many people to show up at Clara's party but they were ready for the surprise, thanks to Hermione. Now if only he could get out of playing host for a few hours he'd be happy.  
  
"Harry Potter! My my, I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
The loud voice startled Harry and his head whipped around to face yet another guest. Harry didn't recognize the young man standing before him, though he seemed familiar.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you? Anton Zatti, Ravenclaw, graduated same year as you," Anton said, shaking Harry's hand enthusiastically.  
  
Harry ran the name over and over in his head but didn't remember him. He wasn't about to say so, though, so he just smiled. "Hi Anton. How have you been?"  
  
"Oh good, good. I own a shop on Hogsmead, sell Quidditch supplies. I was expecting to see you there. Don't you play Quidditch anymore? You were so good back in our Hogwarts days."  
  
"I do, but not professionally. I'm in a different line of work," Harry answered, looking around uncomfortably. Not only did he not remember who this person was but he was getting a feeling of foreboding just standing next to him. He also wasn't going to reveal his line of work to this stranger.  
  
"So what exactly do you do?" Anton asked, his hazel eyes boring in Harry's green ones.  
  
Before he could reply with a lie, Hermione appeared behind him, her arms going around his waist. "Oh hello. Are you here for Clara?" she asked, but the name suddenly died on her lips.  
  
Harry turned to look at her, the blood seemed to have left her face and he could feel her begin to tremble. He took her arms from around him and pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip on her hand, which felt clammy.  
  
The mysterious guest held out his hand with what seemed like a smirk. "Ah, it if it isn't the beautiful Miss Hermione Granger! It's so good to see you again!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" she managed to get out. She didn't know why but this man had the same effect on her like Anthony did, and she didn't like it.  
  
"Anton Zatti. Ravenclaw, graduated same year as you two," he repeated, grabbing Hermione's hand and shaking it just as enthusiastically as he had Harry's.  
  
Harry felt Hermione recoil at Anton's touch but knew that the man hadn't seen her. Before he could excuse himself and Hermione, Marie came up beside them, her greeting dying on her lips as she saw Anton. Unlike Hermione, she gave Anton a hard look, which surprised Harry.  
  
"Anton, I didn't know you were going to come," she said, coldly. "It's usually not polite to show up without being invited."  
  
He shrugged, nonchalantly. "Ah, well I wanted to see my Goddaughter, and since you weren't going to invite me I invited myself."  
  
"That's very like you," Marie replied, glaring at the young man.  
  
Harry and Hermione look at the two with puzzlement. "If you'll excuse us ..." Harry said, before slipping away with Hermione in tow.  
  
He led her to the library and shut the door so they wouldn't be overheard. Hermione fell into the large chair she always liked to read in and drew a shaky breath. She hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath until now.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, crouching in front of her and taking her hands in his.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly and drew in another breath, trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"I-I'm fine. It's just ..." she trailed off then started over. "Have you ever seen him before?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No but he reminds me of someone. I can't place who though."  
  
"I can," Hermione said, suddenly angry. "Anthony. I know he looks nothing like Anthony but I got the same feeling from him like I did from Anthony."  
  
Harry peered into her eyes, concerned. Maybe it was time to tell her about her dreams. "Do you actually think this Anton guy is Anthony?" he asked, instead.  
  
Hermione just shrugged dejectedly. "Who knows. He's always going to be there, anyway. Looming over me, keeping me in line."  
  
Tears came to Harry's eyes but he held them back. Poor Hermione! "Well, I'll keep an eye on him and if he appears even a little suspicious I'll take him to our quarters. Remus' team is still trying to locate Parzatti and Voldemort."  
  
"No luck?" she asked, staring down at their conjoined hands.  
  
Harry shook his head but then thought better of it. "Actually, 'Mione, Remus has found something."  
  
Hermione looked up quickly. "What?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well ... You know those dreams you've been having? Haven't you ever found it weird that they only convey your worst fears? Things you're afraid might happen?" Hermione nodded. "Remus has detected a spell of the Dark Arts, located somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. It's a -"  
  
"Dream Charm," Hermione interrupted. Harry looked up at her, surprised. Well, what did he expect? This was Hermione after all. "It lets the person who cast the spell go into my mind and turn my worst fears into nightmares, eventually causing me to go crazy. The only way to remove the spell is if the person who cast it removes it," she finished.  
  
"That explains a lot," Hermione mumbled, turning her head to look at the large shelves of numerous books.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Harry, please, look at me!" she cried, exasperated, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I am, Hermione, and I see nothing wrong. You're still the same," as he said this, he knew it wasn't true, but she was still beautiful and brilliant.  
  
Hermione shook her head, fingering the charm bracelet Harry had given her on their last Christmas at Hogwarts, which now had a graduation hat, a small teddy bear, and a small Cupid. "Don't try to pretend that everything's the same, because it's not. I know how I've been acting, especially towards you,' she turned her head away again, ashamed.  
  
Harry cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. "Everything isn't the same, but changes can be good. Look at Lavender and Ron, look at us! You've been acting different, yes, but it's not your fault. How could it be? You hardly get any sleep because of those bloody nightmares, you've been busy at the hospital and helping Lavender with her wedding, plus planning this party. You need a break and I intend to give it to you. As soon as we can both take time off of work, we'll go to a remote island alone and relax, for as long as you want."  
  
"But Harry! We can't! What about Ron and Lavender's wedding?"  
  
"We still have plenty of time until then."  
  
"Ours?"  
  
"Did you tell your mum the date?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it's all set."  
  
"What about Clara?"  
  
"She needs to spend time with her mum."  
  
"And Lavender and the baby?"  
  
"That's what Ron is for."  
  
"Remus -"  
  
"-Will understand."  
  
Hermione let a small smile escape and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're wonderful, you know that?"  
  
Harry held her tightly. "You're amazing, you know that?" he replied.  
  
Hermione laughed, finally standing up. "We better go before people start becoming suspicious," with that the couple walked out of the large library and rejoined their guests.  
  
Hermione had told Harry in not so many words that she thought she was going crazy all ready but he had dismissed the thought. Maybe he was right, maybe she wasn't going crazy but only needed to get some more sleep (easier said than done).  
  
Or maybe she was going crazy; slowly but surely.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" Marie hissed at the young Anton, who's polyjuice potion had faded.  
  
"The Master wanted me to come and find out where and how Potter lived, so here I am. Unlike some people, I am actually loyal to him," Anthony hissed back, stressing the last sentence.  
  
Marie glared at him. She had never liked Anthony but knew better than to anger him. Voldemort trusted him the most anyway. "This was my assignment!" she finally cried, making sure to whisper.  
  
They were in a small closet but Marie couldn't be sure that somebody wouldn't hear them. "Why do you always have to butt in?"  
  
Anthony cocked an eyebrow at her. "Butting in, am I? Well, it looks to me like his evilness doesn't trust you."  
  
She scowled but had no response.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me ..."  
  
"You can't go out like that!" Marie cried, a little too loudly.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Anthony quoted, sardonically. "I was going to disapparate."  
  
"You do know that no one is able to apparate or disapparate from inside the house or on the property, right?" Marie told him, her voice dripping sarcasm.  
  
"Yes I know! Damn Potter! Ugh ..." he muttered. "I'll just sneak out of here and hope no one notices my good looks."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes at his very large ego, wondering when his head would explode from all of it. "Fine, just be careful. We don't want anyone to find out it's you."  
  
It was Anthony's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh yes, mother. It seems to me since you don't know how to be a mother to your own kid you have to practice on others," he sneered, smirking.  
  
The blood drained from her face but before she could scream at him, Anthony had slipped out of the closet and had disappeared into the large crowd, leaving Marie to drown in the truth his lingering words had held.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Here's another chapter in this ongoing story. Hope you liked it. I want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed, though I didn't get as many as I had hoped. So please review and enjoy!  
  
* Jen * Hey! Thanks so much for all the great ideas you've given me through out the story. Hurry and update yours. Thanks for all the reviews, too! Are you happy now?? : )  
  
::Twisted*Angel::  
  
P.S. Note about Hermione's charms: The graduation hat symbolizes her graduation from Hogwarts, the small teddy bear symbolizes her career, and the small Cupid represents Harry and Hermione's love. 


	8. Bye Bye Dreams

Author's Note: Hey! I wanted to post this chapter with ch. 7, but I was in a rush to upload it since I was leaving for Mexico (left Friday and returned Wednesday) and I forgot it. Hope it isn't too bad. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I got more than I asked for and more than I expected! And to you guys who worry about me causing Hermione to go insane: Don't worry -- it'll all work out ; )  
  
Ron Is Mine: Hi! Thanks so much for your review! I loved it! You asked me if I could name Ron and Lavender's baby Erin. That's a cute name, I'll think about it! I haven't decided if I want it to be a boy or a girl (though I wouldn't tell you guys even if I knew), but either way, I like that name. Thanks again!  
  
I also don't know how to 'write' an Irish accent so please bear with me and just imagine him speaking in that accent, okay? And Duffy means "dark; black."  
  
Please review! :: Twisted*Angel :::  
  
P.S. For those of you who are wondering: Lavender is 2 months pregnant.  
  
Chapter Eight * Bye Bye Dreams *  
  
Harry made his way through the spacious living room, picking up leftover plates and cups. He tried to be as quiet as possible, hoping Hermione was catching up on her sleep upstairs.  
  
After the guests had left, including Clara and Marie (who seemed lost in thought), Harry had made Hermione go and take a nap while he, Ron, and Lavender cleaned up. Well, just him and Ron since Ron wouldn't let Lavender lift anything, much to her annoyance.  
  
Washing the dishes and making sure the kitchen was spotless, he went upstairs and crept into their bedroom. He frowned when he found the bed empty. Trying not to panic, he went down the hall checking each room until it hit him and he headed back downstairs. Opening the library door quietly, a soft smile lit up his face.  
  
Hermione was laying on her stomach on the large, fluffy, white carpet in front of the fireplace. Her arms were crossed on top of her favorite book, her head nestled in the hole her arms made.  
  
"Come on, love," he whispered as he levitated her off the ground and into his arms. He hugged her close, her arms going instinctively around his neck and her head resting on his chest. He distinguished the fire with just a few words and headed back upstairs, placing her under the covers. He carefully undressed her and got her into her pajamas.  
  
"Harry?" she mumbled as he tucked the sheets and comforter under her chin.  
  
"It's me, hon. Do you need anything?"  
  
She turned on her side and mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What?" Harry sat next to her, leaning close to hear.  
  
"Kitty," she muttered.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"My kitty. Ron has it."  
  
Harry smiled. "Okay, love, we'll get it tomorrow," he doubted she would remember any of this in the morning. Hermione didn't respond and soon he heard her even breathing. He smoothed her hair away from her face and smiled lovingly as he gazed at her. At least the dark circles under her eyes were barely visible.  
  
A loud hoot came from the window, startling him. "Quiet, Hedwig," he told the beautiful bird as he let her in. She hooted ever so softly and stuck out her leg. He untied the letter, sat on the edge of the bed, and unconsciously laced his fingers through Hermione's, who's arm was resting on her side.  
  
Harry:  
  
Captured a D.E. Come ASAP.  
  
- Lupin  
  
He stood up quickly, throwing the letter in the trash where it disintegrated. Bending down to kiss Hermione gently on her lips, he whispered, "Love you," before walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. He jogged down the stairs and grabbed a coat on the way out, making sure the door was locked.  
  
"Wow, you're fast," Remus joked as Harry burst into the building.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped into the bright white light that shined in the middle of the old and dingy building. Shading her eyes, she looked around her but found nothing but emptiness. Cold and lonely emptiness. Hermione had always hated being alone. Not the type of alone that we all need once in a while when the world seems to be closing in on us but the alone that seeps into your soul and leaves you feeling empty.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, turning around in a circle.  
  
"Aren't you a bit ashamed of yourself? Showing up after all you did?"  
  
Hermione spun around looking for the source of the voice that caused goosebumps to appear on her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck to stick up. "W-who's there?"  
  
"Don't you know who I am, Hermione?" this time the body accompanied the voice making Hermione gasp.  
  
"Anthony!"  
  
"Here in the flesh," he replied, smirking. "I'm shocked you can even show your face."  
  
"What? Why shouldn't I? And what have you done with Harry?"  
  
Anthony shook his head. "I haven't done anything with your precious Harry, my dear mudblood. Don't you know? You killed him. I guess love doesn't conquer all," he sneered with an icy chuckle.  
  
"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about! I would never ... I don't ..."  
  
"Oh, but you do. He confided in you, trusted you with his life. And what do you do? You rat him out to Voldemort himself. What will the world do without their precious Hero?" he asked, a vicious smile curling his lips.  
  
"NO! You're lying! I would never do that! Ever! I know what you're trying to do. I know about your Dream Charm!" Hermione stopped, gasping. She had never before been able to defend herself in these nightmares. They had trapped her in a world where she was alone and not being able to help herself, let alone any one else. They had never let her escape the fear and dread until they had caused her to go mad. Now she had the power to not only speak out but wake up also. She used this to her advantage.  
  
"You're not real! This isn't real! It's a nightmare and I'll just wake up to find Harry's arms around me!" she screamed, walking as close to him as she dared.  
  
Anthony seemed stunned for a moment then regained his composer. "I am real, Hermione. I invade your thoughts and take a hold of your worst fears making them seem real. Pretty soon, you'll go crazy and everything you have ever known will seem lost."  
  
"Liar! I will not let you control me anymore, Anthony! I've had enough! Aren't you done torturing me? Haven't I gone through enough?"  
  
"That's what you think. The worst is yet to come," he sneered, but as he fought to control the nightmare that had gone haywire, he began to shimmer.  
  
"No! That's what you think. I'm not afraid of you and I won't let you take over my life!" she continued to shout, noticing with satisfaction that Anthony was fast disappearing, rage etched throughout his face.  
  
"AAAGH! This isn't the end, mudblood! I'll get you one day! You better watch your back!" with that he let out a raging scream and burst into pieces of light.  
  
  
  
"Well, if it isn't The Harry Potter. Pleasure to finally meet you," the Death Eater drawled, his Irish accent dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Harry held himself from smashing the scum's face against the wall. This wasn't about him. It was about protecting Hermione and, of course, the wizarding world.  
  
"So, you're Duffy Ashby. Well, at least you fit the meaning of it," Harry said, smirking. Draco would have been proud.  
  
The Death Eater seemed much younger than Harry, maybe in his late teens, but looked much older with thinning hair, dirty and unkempt, ratty robes hanging off his bony body, gnarled hands curled into fists.  
  
Ashby scowled showing yellow, rotten teeth. He gave Harry a glare but couldn't respond. Harry doubted the Death Eater even knew what his own name meant.  
  
"That's what I thought," he said, lacing his fingers in front of him and stepping closer to Ashby. "Now," he continued, "you're going to tell me where you're precious Master is hiding his hideous face and we won't hurt you too bad."  
  
"Never," he growled, spitting at Harry's feet.  
  
"That wasn't a question it was a demand," Harry growled back, pushing his face closer to the young, uneducated wizard. Voldemort must have been running out of supporters. Good, Harry thought.  
  
"You're also going to tell me where Parzatti is. I'm sure he isn't too far from Voldemort, the way he kisses up to the Dark Lord you'd think he was trying to steal the position."  
  
"You'll never find them until they want to be found. Especially not before Parzatti has had his way with your filthy mudblood," Duffy sneered, an evil smile curling his thin lips.  
  
Harry pressed his face so close to Ashby's that their noses were only inches apart. "Say anything about Dr. Granger and you'll wish we had killed you," Harry growled, his voice taking on an edge that his friends would never have approved of.  
  
"Uh, Chief?" Remus, who had been standing outside the prison door, tapped Harry on the shoulder using formality in front of the prisoner. "My team has found something," he whispered.  
  
"I'm going to leave you to your thoughts now, Duffy ," Harry said, stressing the man's name. "And when I return, I expect to get all the information we need out of you."  
  
"You won't get nothin'!" Duffy hollered at Harry's retreating back.  
  
"That's what you think!" Harry called back over his shoulder and let the heavy metal door clang shut behind him.  
  
  
  
Hermione was startled awake, the inhuman scream still ringing in her ears and the burst of light flashing before her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes, taking deep breaths. Sweat dripped off of her in large droplets but she was not trembling as she would have been if it had been just the regular nightmare.  
  
Pulling back the covers, she got out and padded to the restroom, already aware that Harry was not in bed. She changed into other pajamas and splashed cold water on her face.  
  
Going back into bed she turned on her side and buried her face in Harry's pillow, inhaling his scent. Finally lifting up for air she rested her cheek on the pillow and hugged it close. Noticing the small note on the dresser, she reached for it and smiled. He would never leave without telling her. That's My Harry, she thought, never wants to worry me.  
  
Love,  
  
I'm so sorry I'm not laying next to you but Remus sent an urgent message and I had to go. I'll tell you all about it in the morning since I know you'll read this before I get home because those bloody nightmares won't leave you alone. I wish I could be there to comfort you but remember I'm thinking of you right at this moment (when do I ever stop thinking about you). I'll be there as soon as I can. You'll wake up with my arms around you, promise. Love you always, My 'Mione.  
  
- Harry  
  
Hermione didn't think it was possible but she loved him a little more just than. He somehow always knew when she needed him, and though he couldn't be there with her now, he had still helped more than he knew.  
  
Crushing the note to her chest, she pulled the covers around her and let her eyes fall shut.  
  
  
  
What did you find?" Harry asked when Remus had sat down.  
  
Remus pulled out a manila file and pulled out some sheets. "Remember the Dream Charm we had spotted?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, this seems a bit unusual, but it stopped. While you were with the prisoner, one of my men reported that the charm was removed about a half hour after you arrived. It's unusual because Damien didn't trace the counterspell from the Forbidden Forest. It came from your house, Harry."  
  
"What? But that doesn't seem possible, does it?"  
  
"It doesn't seem possible but it is. We didn't track any Dark Forces around your place, or anywhere near there for that matter, but the spell was stopped from your house, and Damien swears this information is correct."  
  
"But the spell can only be removed by the person who cast it, and if Voldemort or Parzatti didn't do it, then who?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Somehow, while she was having another nightmare, the spell went haywire and she could have taken advantage of the change in the dream. She must have broken the spell somehow."  
  
"This means she won't have any nightmares, right?" he asked, unable to control himself.  
  
Remus nodded with a large grin. "The origin of the spell has been recorded?" though Harry was more than happy, he was also worried. Was there a side effect of the spell that they didn't know about?  
  
"Yes, not the exact location, mind you, but once we get the needed information out of Ashby, we'll be able to locate Voldemort and his crew."  
  
"Do you think I could finish ..."  
  
"I'm sure Ashby won't mind sleeping in his cell and being questioned tomorrow. You go check with Hermione," Remus answered without hearing the question.  
  
Harry smiled and they both stood up. Heading back to the dungeons, Harry entered the cell.  
  
"You again, eh?" Duffy mumbled, cursing under his breath.  
  
"It's your lucky night, Ashby. I have other matters to attend to so you're off the hook for now," Harry told the prisoner. "You can expect me tomorrow morning, though."  
  
"Oh yippee."  
  
  
  
Harry unlocked the door and dragged himself inside, hanging his coat up. Stifling a yawn, he jogged up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed. He smiled sadly, realizing how terrified she must have been to have moved to his side. Hermione wasn't one to move around a lot while sleeping.  
  
Changing into pajamas, he climbed into bed and pulled Hermione closer to him. She shifted and her head ended up on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to wake her.  
  
Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head. "Love you forever," he whispered, before letting sleep over come him and dreams of Hermione filled his head. 


	9. Veritaserum

Author's Note: FINALLY!!!! It's been, what, a month since I last updated? I'm so sorry for the major delay but this chapter was so difficult to write. I rewrote it over, and over, and over, and over again, and I *still* think it's one of the worst chapters EVER! So I'm terribly sorry for the long wait and the crappy chapter. Hopefully you don't think it sucks too much. Oh, and I'm working on a one-shot ficlet called The Meaning of Love to redeem myself for making you guys wait so long. Keep an eye out for that and please review for this one!  
  
*Twisted Angel*  
  
Chapter Nine * Veritaserum *  
  
"Phone," Harry and Hermione murmured as the sound of the telephone ringing drifted up to their room.  
  
"You get it," Harry mumbled, as the rings seemed to get louder and more obnoxious by the second.  
  
"No, you get it," Hermione replied, pressing her ear against the pillow to stifle the loud sounds.  
  
"Okay, we'll both get it," Harry replied, turning on his back without opening his eyes. "On the count of three, then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"One ... two ... three!"  
  
They both made a move to get up but then stopped to see if the other were up all ready. "That's the stupidest trick in the book, Harry," Hermione said, falling back on the bed and shutting her eyes.  
  
"Hey! You tried it too!" he cried, defensively, laying next to her. They both groaned as the rings continued.  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
"I know. Come on," Hermione relented with a grumble. "Who's calling so early anyway?"  
  
As they headed downstairs, the ringing stopped, causing the cheerful voices of Harry and Hermione to tell the caller that they weren't in right now and to leave a message.  
  
"Oh sure! Now it stops ringing! Once we're actually downstairs ...." Harry grumbled, as he and Hermione slid onto the stools by the counter. They waited to hear who they had to call back.  
  
"HARRY! HERMIONE! WAKE UP, LOVEBIRDS!" came the very loud voice of Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Oh no ..." Hermione groaned, covering her ears. "He's trying out his new phone ..."  
  
"You'd think after all these years he'd learn not to yell ..."  
  
"WELL, SINCE YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING ..." he trailed off. "What's that Muggle Disney movie?" they heard him ask Lavender, who replied with annoyance. "... SLEEPING BEAUTY, I'LL JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS OVER THIS ... MACHINE ... THINGY ..."  
  
"Ron, you don't have to yell into the telephone! You'd think you'd learn by now ..." they heard Lavender exclaim with a very exasperated sigh.  
  
"RIGHT YOU ARE, LAVY!" he shouted into the receiver. "ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING, I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR MY FAVORITE NEIGHBORS. BUT FIRST ... OUR WEDDING REHEARSAL IS TO BE ON THE SUNDAY OF THIS WEEK AT 3 P.M. SHARP! DON'T BE LATE! I'M SAYING THAT MORE TO YOU, HARRY 'OL PAL, THEN TO YOU, HERMIONE. WE ALL KNOW HOW PUNCTUAL YOU ARE ... BOY DO WE KNOW ..."  
  
"Ron! I wouldn't be surprised if they disconnect their phone after this ... not to mention lock up their windows and doors so your crazy owl won't get in ... I would," Lavender told him.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed at this. They were getting more of a conversation out of this than the actual message.  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, YOU TWO. IT'S THE HORMONES TALKING. ANYWAY, THE ACTUAL NEWS IS FOR HARRY. REMEMBER HOW YOU ASKED ME ABOUT ANY MAGICAL REMOTE ISLANDS? WELL, A FRIEND OF MINE ON THE TEAM TOLD ME ABOUT ONE IN JAMAICA. IT'S OWNED BY AN OLD COUPLE AND IS UNKNOWN TO THE MUGGLES. IT'S QUITE POPULAR IN OUR WORLD THOUGH. YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK IT OUT. SEND AN OWL TO ERIC WEATHERBY ... I THINK YOU'VE MET HIM. HE WAS THE ONE WHO GOT SO DRUNK ONE NIGHT HE ENDED UP SINGING "BORN TO BE WILD" ON TOP OF THE BAR NAKED. REMEMBER? NOT A BAD VOICE ...  
  
"ANYWAY, LET ME KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. I BETTER GO, LAVY DOESN'T SEEM TOO HAPPY THAT I GOT HER OUT OF BED TO TRY OUT OUR NEW TEPHYLONE -"  
  
"Telephone!" Lavender's voice shouted.  
  
"RIGHT, TELEPHONE. SEE YOU LATER." And with that, there was a click and then silence.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up at each other and smiled. Poor Lavender!  
  
"Well, come on then, love," Harry sighed, getting off the stool and offering his hand to Hermione. "Might as well go back to bed. We have some things to talk about first, don't you think?" he asked, as they slowly climbed the stairs.  
  
Hermione nodded absentmindedly, seeming deep in thought. Harry glanced sideways at her. "What's up, 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione's head snapped up, startled at the sound of his voice. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about that Eric person Ron mentioned. 'Born To Be Wild?' Was he serious?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked mildly surprised. "Yes, for once, our dear friend was serious. I was surprised at his voice, making sure to keep my eyes averted in fear of getting scarred for life."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Bad singer?" she asked.  
  
"No, quite good, actually. That's what surprised me," he answered with a sly smile.  
  
They crawled back into bed, under the covers, and into each other's arms. They were silent for a few moments, each wondering which subject to broach first. Finally, Hermione spoke.  
  
"So is the spell broken?"  
  
"Yes, it is. You did it again," Harry replied, awe evident in his voice.  
  
"But how? Only the person who cast the spell could undo it," she said, her brow furrowing in thought.  
  
"We don't know for sure but my biggest guess is that you fought it so hard that it was broken by lack of fear. The whole point for those nightmares were to frighten you so much you would lose sense of reality and eventually lose your mind. I don't think Voldemort or Parzatti expected you to fight back, they probably didn't even know you could fight back. How did you do it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It started out like a regular nightmare. This time I had killed you and Anthony was taunting me. Instead of believing him like I usually ended up doing I knew he was lying. I also realized that I had control. Usually, I can't wake up until it lets me but I realized this time that if I had wanted I could have woken up at any minute. Instead, I took advantage of that and started screaming at him, telling him that I had had enough and that I wasn't scared of him any longer. The funny thing was he seemed to be shimmering away the stronger I got until he vanished all together," Hermione finished, tilting her head up to look at Harry's face.  
  
His expression was thoughtful. "I don't know what to say except that you're amazing."  
  
Hermione smiled at him then let her head fall back against his chest. She shut her eyes, relieved to be rid of the nightmares that had made her afraid to go to sleep every night.  
  
"I'm worried though, that there is a side effect to this that we don't know about," Harry said slowly.  
  
"I don't think there is. I remember reading about it once and it didn't say anything about side effects or anything like that. I also think I would have felt something by now but all I feel is relief that it's finally over."  
  
Harry nodded, glad it was over also. He still wasn't sure about the effects of the spell but knowing Hermione, she was more than likely right. He ran a finger up and down her arm, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. His eyes fell shut and he felt peaceful for what felt like the first time since the nightmares had begun.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered after a while, startling Harry out of his half sleep.  
  
"For what?" he asked, surprised. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said, her voice shaking a bit. "I've been pushing you away and I know I said this the day of Clara's party but I haven't been treating you the way you deserve. I've been more distant, even colder towards you even though you just wanted to be there for me. You know, Harry, I really believe that if the dreams had continued I would have gone crazy. For some fleeting moments right after I would wake up from them, I would actually believe Anthony. I would be angry at you for something you never even did and I felt so ashamed."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You had no reason to be, love. It wasn't your fault." He kissed her forehead tenderly, then smiled reassuringly. "Look at you now though. You were strong enough to stop it. I'm so proud," he said, making Hermione scrunch up her nose.  
  
"You sound like my dad!" she said, laughing.  
  
"Well, I am. And people say I'm always the brave, strong one. You're much stronger than I am and you've proved it so many times."  
  
"Well, I've had you there to help me through everything."  
  
"And vice versa," Harry added to her statement. "See, we are so meant to be!" he squealed, his imitation of Lavender and Parvati during their Hogwart's days uncannily the same.  
  
Hermione laughed and snuggled closer, glancing at the clock on the small dresser next to the bed. "What time do you have to be at work?" she asked Harry, hoping it wasn't till later. They hadn't spent time like this for a while.  
  
"Not until ten," he answered, glad he had about three more hours until he had to leave for the office again.  
  
"Did you get to question that Death Eater last night? Or did I lure you away?" she asked, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"You lured me away and I was glad you did. Though you were sound asleep when I got home."  
  
"So you didn't get any information out of him? Or is it a her?"  
  
"It's a he. Name's Duffy Ashby and he's a nasty one. Well, they all are, Death Eaters, but this one is young and naive. Probably dropped out of school before he learned anything to give him brains. He wouldn't have given me anything anyway. Remus sent word to Dumbledore to get Snape to make a strong Veritaserum potion for us to use on him. That's the only way to get anything out of him."  
  
"Think Snape'll do it?" Hermione asked, amusement in her tone.  
  
"He has to, has no choice," Harry replied with an evil smile. "It feels good to be able to boss him around."  
  
Hermione laughed then stopped abruptly. "Hey Harry ... if Voldemort has returned to full power Snape would have known, right? Because of his mark ... it would burn black if Voldie has risen, wouldn't it? And your scar ... I'm sure you would have felt something ..."  
  
Harry nodded his head. "That's how we know he hasn't regained full power. He's using his followers to do everything he can't do until he regains his strength back."  
  
"Well, from what you've told me, it seems like he doesn't want to attract any attention to himself until then."  
  
"That's what I think, too. We can't do much until he does show his face, so to speak."  
  
Hermione moved over, laying next to him, so she could look up into his face. Harry shifted to his side, his arm holding up his head as he looked down at her. "You'll catch him, Harry. I'm sure of it."  
  
"How?" he asked, quietly.  
  
"Remember that prophecy Dumbledore explained to you in our fifth year at Hogwarts? One of you will have to die for the other to live. I know you'll live because good always overcomes evil. It's a common known fact."  
  
"You hold a lot of stake on that, don't you?"  
  
"It's you, Harry. I trust you with my life."  
  
Harry smiled down at her, loving her for her faith in him. "Thanks, love," he said, lowering his head and kissing her softly. He slowly pulled away, trailing a finger on her exposed stomach.  
  
"Your very welcome," she said, shivering slightly at his touch.  
  
Feeling her shiver, he ran his finger higher up, lowering his head to brush his lips with hers. She grabbed a handful of his robes and pulled him down on top of her, sliding her hands up his back. "how long do you have until you have to leave for the office?" she asked, as they broke apart for air.  
  
"Not for another three hours," Harry answered, his breath tickling her ear as he planted kisses down her neck.  
  
"Good," she murmured as he brought his lips back up to hers.  
  
  
  
"I will give you one more chance to give us information on Voldemort's whereabouts on your on accord," Harry supplied, four hours later, coming to a stop in front of Duffy, who was looking torn between insolence and fear.  
  
"Of my own accord?" he repeated, stupidly.  
  
"Yes, you know, of your own free will?"  
  
Duffy continued to stare at Harry as if he had just sprouted off a very complicated formula.  
  
"Either you tell us what you know or we will force a truth potion down your throat. Got it?" he said, exasperated. Didn't this kid know anything?  
  
The Death Eater blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "Oh! Never!" he spat, finally understanding his choices. "I will never betray my Master! And how dare you say his name like that!" he added as an afterthought.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Suit yourself." He turned around to face his team, who were aligned around the small cell. He nodded to three men in the corner and reached out to take the Truth Serum from Remus. As Harry turned back around, Ashby began to stand up, trying to pull free from the chains holding him.  
  
"No! I won't take it!" he shouted, but just as he began to move, the three men appeared on either side. They held on to the younger wizard's arms, keeping a strong hold of him.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked them, as he stepped closer so there was no space between them. They nodded and Harry grabbed a hold of Ashby's chin, holding him firm. "We gave you a chance. You had a choice and you've made the wrong one," Harry said, opening Duffy's mouth.  
  
He tried to move but Harry's grip was too strong for the young wizard. Harry dropped three drops of the potion into the Death Eater's mouth and instantly, he stopped struggling, his eyes were blank.  
  
They slowly released their hold on him and back up as Harry kneeled in front of Duffy. "Can you hear me?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Yes," he muttered.  
  
"How old are you?" Harry asked, for starters.  
  
"Seventeen," he answered.  
  
"I want you to tell me where Lord Voldemort is hiding."  
  
Duffy was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't know."  
  
Harry glanced around at Remus who looked as puzzled as Harry felt. "You don't know where Lord Voldemort is hiding?" he repeated, pathetically.  
  
"No. When I first decided to become a Death Eater, Anthony Parzatti had told me it was better if I didn't know where our Master was hiding. That way, if I was ever caught I wouldn't be able to accidentally let it slip," he said in a flat, expressionless voice.  
  
Obviously, Voldemort doesn't trust this one, Harry thought, grimly. Switching tracks, he asked, "What is Voldemort's plan?" though he knew the answer before it left the Death Eater's mouth.  
  
"To kill Harry Potter and rule the world once again."  
  
"And how is he planning to do this?"  
  
"He was going to use that Mudblood Hermione Granger, but his Dream Charm didn't work as he thought it would. She fought it before she was turned against Potter. But he knows how to get her. And this time it'll work."  
  
Harry's blood had been boiling at the mention of 'mudblood' but it ran cold at Ashby's last two statements. He cleared his throat. "And how is he planning to get to her this time?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I don't know, he hasn't told any of us except Parzatti."  
  
"Why has he only told Parzatti?"  
  
"Because it involves him. The Mudblood is terrified of him, you know. Almost more than Lord Voldemort himself," he answered, almost looking happy.  
  
"What is Parzatti planning on doing?"  
  
"I don't know. He's only told me that it will get her back good for what she did to him. Serves her right; I hope she suffers."  
  
The Potion seemed to be wearing off so Harry made his next question quick. "Who are the main Death Eaters?"  
  
"Parzatti, Malfoy, Avery, Johnson -"  
  
"Wait, Johnson?" Harry interrupted. He knew there were plenty of Johnson's but something told him it was the same one who had been at their house only a day before. "What's the first name?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Duffy snarled, blinking rapidly. The Potion had apparently faded and he had answered without knowing what the question was.  
  
Sighing, Harry stood up. "Thank you, Ashby. Your information was helpful."  
  
"What? No! My Master will be so angry ..." Duffy cried, suddenly looking frightened. "What are you going to do to me now that you have everything you need?" he asked, glaring at them.  
  
"Where do Death Eaters who are caught go, Ashby?" Harry asked, turning his back on the young wizard.  
  
"A-Azkaban," he answered, fear now evident not only in his face expression and voice, but in the way he began to tremble.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Are you home?" Lavender let herself into the spacious house, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"In here, Lav!" Hermione's voice drifted from somewhere inside the house.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Library!"  
  
"Of course," Lavender muttered with a fond smile on her face. She made her way through the living room, past the kitchen and dining room, to where the Library was, underneath the stairs. "Wow, what are you doing?"  
  
The floor, chairs, couch, and tables were littered with books. Hermione was standing on a ladder in the middle of all this, her head lost inside one of the book shelves where she was reaching for one particular out-of- reach novel. Her head appeared and she smiled. "Hey, Lav. Thought I'd clean up a bit since I'm not working and I'm by myself."  
  
"Oh, I see. For a second I thought you were trying to find a good hiding place."  
  
Hermione laughed as he carefully descended down the wooden ladder. "Want some tea?" she asked as she walked over to Lavender and hugged her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Hermione asked over her shoulder as Lavender followed her to the kitchen.  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes. "I'm so sick of that question! Ron asks me that every five minutes. I swear, he acts as if I'm dying instead of going to have a baby."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Sorry, I won't ask you how're you doing ever again."  
  
"Good. But, I think Hermione, that I should be asking you that question," Lavender said, sitting down at the round table as Hermione busied herself with the tea.  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she said, not making eye contact.  
  
"You know very well why I'm asking you, Herm."  
  
Hermione finally sighed and sat down opposite of Lavender. "The nightmares?"  
  
Lavender nodded as Hermione flicked her wand and two cups of steaming tea landed in front of them. "They're gone, right?"  
  
"Yes, they've finally stopped. Suppose you know how?"  
  
She nodded again then looked at her friend in puzzlement. "You don't seem too happy about it."  
  
"Oh, I am happy. Too finally be able to sleep without being terrified I'll see Harry die at my own hands is a major relief but it's just ..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She picked up her cup and took a sip of the hot liquid before answering. "Well, Harry said there might be a side effect of some sort that we aren't aware of."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, looking as if she were thinking of something entirely different than the conversation at hand. "No, no I don't believe there is a side effect. I've read about it once and I don't remember reading anything about effects except the part where you eventually go crazy. So, no, I'm not worried about that."  
  
"Well, something is worrying you."  
  
She nodded absentmindedly as she took another drink. "Lavender," she said suddenly, putting her cup down. "Do you ever feel like life is going too great for comfort?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat, elbows on the table and tea forgotten.  
  
"Well, things with me and Harry are going great. It's better than I've ever imagined. I can't wait for the wedding and all but it just feels like things are going too great. Know what I mean? For twenty-years, ever since we started Hogwarts, it seems like the threat of Voldemort has always loomed above us; especially for Harry. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, the thing that will come unexpectedly and will ruin everything we've built so hard at. I just ...."  
  
"What, Hermione?" Lavender understood now. Hermione was scared that in one moment when they weren't on guard, everything would fall apart.  
  
"I just want to have a normal wedding. A normal life. I want to be able to plan my wedding with my fiance without worrying about Voldemort making himself known at that moment. Or questioning if we should have kids in case Voldemort finds out and uses them against us. I'm just so tired of being on alert all the time," she finished looking slightly ashamed yet glad she had let all that off her chest.  
  
Lavender took her friend's hand in her own. "Have you said all this to Harry?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, averting her eyes.  
  
"Well, you need to tell him that, not me. He'll understand, Hermione."  
  
"I don't want him to start blaming himself because it isn't his fault. I don't want him to get the idea that it would be better if he left me, again," she whispered. The day Harry had found out Sirius had died in their seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry had told Hermione it would be better if they had broken up. That way Hermione would be able to move on and live a normal life, away from The-Boy-Who-Lived and his deadly enemy. Hermione had refused, of course, and she also hadn't told anyone.  
  
"What? Harry would never leave you."  
  
"He had suggested it once, a while ago." At the confused look on Lavender's face, Hermione told her the story.  
  
"See? I don't want him getting the same idea," she finished.  
  
"Well, just tell Harry. He'll understand."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
The deep voice that suddenly filled the room startled both girls, making them jump. "Harry! You scared us half to death! Don't ever do that again!" Hermione cried, her hand at her heart.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry."  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes, accepting a kiss on the cheek from him. "How's the mother-to-be?" he asked.  
  
"I-" she began, looking annoyed.  
  
"Don't bother asking her that, Harry. Ron has worn that question out," Hermione told him, standing up as Ron came into the room.  
  
"Hey all!" he greeted, cheerfully. He bent down to kiss Lavender and ran a hand gently across her stomach. "What's everyone up to?"  
  
Standing up, Lavender grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the doorway. "Nothing, babe. We should go though." At Ron and Harry's confused expression she said, "Let's go make dinner."  
  
As Ron finally agreed to leave, saying good-bye to Harry and Hermione and walking out, Lavender gave Hermione a look that clearly said, "Tell him," before disappearing after Ron.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked, not having missed the look between the two girls.  
  
Hermione picked up the cups and went over to the sink, ignoring Harry's question. "So how was work? You came home early."  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "It went all right. I know you're keeping something from me. You might as well let it out, love."  
  
Sighing, she put down the towel and turned around in his arms to face him. "Okay, but you promise you won't come up with any crazy ideas?"  
  
Harry frowned. "What?"  
  
"Just promise me."  
  
"I promise, I promise."  
  
Taking his hand she lead him over to the couch. They sat down and faced each other.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, Harry ...."  
  
  
  
"You thought I was going to suggest that I leave, right?" Harry asked, half an hour later, after she had told him her worries.  
  
Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip. Harry smiled at her, taking her hands in his. "I thought that was the only way back then. But I came to realize that I can't live without you even if I tried. So there is no way I would ever try that again. All right?"  
  
She nodded again, smiling. Leaning forward she kissed him softly. "So you aren't mad at me?"  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"  
  
"I don't know ..."  
  
"Actually, I've been worried about the same thing. I just want to live my life with you without having to worry about old Voldie hovering over our heads. But don't worry, love, we've come closer. I'm sure that he'll never get the chance to use our children against us."  
  
"So you do want to have children?" Hermione asked, broaching another subject that had been bothering her.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "With you, I would have a million children."  
  
"If you want that many than you can carry them for nine months and give birth to them," she snorted.  
  
Harry laughed. "Deal."  
  
"So did you get all the information you needed out of him?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Pretty much. He didn't tell us where Voldemort is hiding because he didn't know."  
  
"Must not trust him much, huh?"  
  
"That's what I thought," Harry replied. He was trying to get the courage to tell Hermione that Marie Johnson could possibly be a Death Eater, but since they had become friends and Hermione loved Clara so much, it wasn't an easy task.  
  
Clearing his throat, he tried to ease it into the conversation. "So have you heard from Marie lately?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, nonchalantly. "No, after all she was with us all day yesterday."  
  
"Oh, right," he mumbled, cursing himself. So much for easing it in.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly, jumping up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was cleaning up the library when Lavender showed up and never quite finished. Want to help?" she smiled sweetly at him  
  
Harry stood up with a sigh. "Like I could ever say no to you," he mumbled, causing Hermione to smile triumphantly.  
  
She grabbed his hand and they headed off in the direction of the library. Secretly, Harry was glad to be spending the afternoon with her, even if it was organizing books all day.  
  
Hermione pushed open the library door and Harry saw the room cluttered with books in every corner and shelves empty. As he let out a groan, the thought of Marie being a Death Eater ran out of his mind as it prepared him for the task ahead of them. 


	10. Jamaica Bound

Author's Note: Hey all! Here's chapter 10 - I had planned to write about their trip all in one chapter but it didn't quite fit so I divided it into chapter 10 and 11. Okay, I've never been to Jamaica so I'm not going to go into too much details and if something about the setting, hotel, or beach is off, please let it go. Now to my reviewers:  
  
Bachy A: Thank you so much for being so encouraging. Your reviews always make my day. It's good to know that you'll always say something good about a chapter even if it wasn't the best. Thanks so much!  
  
PotterGirl: The reason Harry and Hermione aren't going to elope is because I actually want to write about their wedding. About the running away part -- it's this chapter : ) . Thanks so much for your review.  
  
Jen: Are you sure you reviewed? Because I didn't get anything~ Hurry up with your story!  
  
Huge thanks to all my other readers and reviewers ... I appreciate all of your support! Now on with the chapter. *Twisted Anjel*  
  
P.S. And because of that stupid change on FF.Net where everyone has to have a different name, I am now Twisted Angel1 -- when they let me I'm going to change the 'g' in angel to a 'j' ... so please remember that. Oh, and please read the second A.N at the end!  
  
Chapter Ten * Jamaica Bound *  
  
"That went well, don't you think?" Harry asked as he, Hermione, Lavender, and Ron piled into his jeep.  
  
Lavender snorted loudly. "It would have gone well if it weren't for certain men!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Lav! I told you it was Fred and George who had set off that dungbomb!" Ron cried exasperatedly, having denied that crime over ten times in the past five minutes.  
  
"Huh! You could have stopped them! It is our wedding we were rehearsing for after all, but since you could give a damn ..." Lavender snapped, turning away from him and staring angrily out the window.  
  
"I do care! I just -"  
  
"Well, if you did -"  
  
"Enough, you two!" Hermione shouted suddenly, causing the couple to fall silent. "Lavender, it wasn't so bad. At least all the guests understood and Ron, you need to tell Fred and George to stop trying to ruin your wedding!" she told the both of them.  
  
"Sorry," they both mumbled.  
  
"I really am sorry, Lav. I'll talk to Fred and George," Ron told his fiance with a sweet smile.  
  
Though Lavender forgave him, Hermione saw her shoot him a slightly irritated look. She cleared her throat and tried to clear the tension. "So Lav, won't you be able to find out the sex of your baby this month?" she asked.  
  
"Ron and I have decided to keep it a surprise," she answered, almost curtly, emphasizing his name.  
  
Ron sighed and they remained silent the rest of the way home. They said goodnight and headed in their own directions; Lavender still clearly upset.  
  
"Well, someone's going to be sleeping on the couch tonight," Harry commented as he and Hermione watched their friends disappear.  
  
Hermione laughed, pulling him into their own house. "And Lavender is only four months pregnant; imagine when she's eight months! Poor Ron!"  
  
"No kidding ..." Harry answered. "Want some tea, baby girl?" he asked her, as she hung up their coats.  
  
"Tea would be nice," she answered. "You get the tea and I'll start a fire?" she asked, indicating the living room.  
  
Harry nodded with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen only to reemerge a minute later with two cups of steaming tea in each hand.  
  
They settled themselves on the couch. Harry's body stretched out with his head on Hermione's lap. They sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the fire and enjoying each other's warmth.  
  
"I owled Eric Weatherby," Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Oh?" Hermione turned her attention to him, running her fingers through his soft locks.  
  
"Remember on the day of Clara's party when I had offered to take you to an island for as long as you wanted?" When Hermione nodded, he continued. "Well, Eric said there aren't many tourists in Jamaica this time of year, especially the part where only wizards and witches go. I thought it would be nice to get away from everything for a while. You know, to relax; just the two of us." He looked up at her hopefully.  
  
Hermione smiled, the idea sounded wonderful. "I want to, Harry, but my job -"  
  
"You haven't taken one vacation since you started. I'm sure they won't mind you taking one now, after two years."  
  
"Well, your job. With everything going on now, you can't possibly leave."  
  
"We haven't managed to find any leads as of yet. Besides, Remus will owl me if anything comes up. He's been pushing me to take a vacation. I just think he wants me out of the office ..."  
  
"I wonder why ..." she mumbled, smiling cheekily at him. "But Lavender and Ron's wedding is coming up-"  
  
"We know all the moves and all our parts. Ron, Lavender, and their family have everything set. Have you guys picked out your dresses?"  
  
"Yes, ages ago. Your suits?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Not yet. Don't tell Lavender though, she'd skin Ron's neck."  
  
Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Men ... So irresponsible ..."  
  
"Hey! We have our flaws too, you know!"  
  
"Boy, do I know," she replied, kissing the tip of his nose. "And I love every flaw you have."  
  
Harry made a face, not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult. "Let it go, babe," she told him, laughing.  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin; the one that made her heart go crazy. "So what do you say? We'll only stay for a week, if you want. Please? It'll be great."  
  
Hermione smiled, anticipation swelling. "When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Now?" Hermione repeated, increduously. "As in, right this minute?"  
  
Harry sat up, turning to face her. "Yes! We can just sneak away without having to answer any questions. We can leave a note for Ron and Lavender and they'll tell everyone for us. Remus already knows, so he won't mind and Lavender can tell everyone at the hospital."  
  
"Well ... all right ..." She didn't seem too confident about the idea of running away in the middle of the night, though.  
  
Harry jumped up, pulling her up with him. "Come on!"  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, as he dragged her up the stairs.  
  
"To go pack!"  
  
"This is ridiculous! I feel like I'm going to be caught by my mum for sneaking out after curfew!" Hermione whispered with a laugh, as they stood in front of the door, luggage at their feet.  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm waiting for Dudley to come storming down the stairs, happy to have something that would get me in trouble," he replied, shaking his head.  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed his temple. "Come on, love, we're going through with this."  
  
He nodded firmly. They lifted their bags and stepped outside, locking the door. "Ready?" Hermione nodded, making sure she was holding everything they would be taking along.  
  
"You do know how the hotel lobby looks like, don't you?" she asked, making sure to whisper so none of the neighbors could hear her.  
  
Harry nodded. "Eric explained it to me in detail."  
  
"And you remember it all?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ha ha," Harry whispered back.  
  
"Sorry, I'm on a roll," she said, squeezing his hand affectionately.  
  
"No kidding. Okay, ready? Here goes ..."  
  
The next moment they were standing in the middle of the Lobby, luggage at their feet. Hermione blew air through her teeth as everything came into sight. "Wow, this is amazing!"  
  
The floor was made entirely from marble, along with the walls and counters. Large columns were stationed throughout. The Lobby consisted of the check- in counter and various gift shops along the walls. Couples appeared next to Harry and Hermione, who had also Apparated. They watched as others walked over to the revolving doors, stepped inside, and disappeared.  
  
"Great, huh?" Harry smiled at Hermione as he took her hand and led her over to the Reception Desk.  
  
"But our luggage ..." But as soon as she said those words, their luggage disappeared. "Hey!"  
  
"It's like Hogwart's, love, our bags are sent directly to our rooms," Harry explained, loving the look of surprise on her face fade into realization.  
  
"Oh, I see ... You'd think nothing would surprise me anymore ..." she mumbled as they stopped in front of the desk.  
  
"Welcome to Wizard's Lagoon," a dark-skinned witch greeted them cheerfully. A set of straight, white teeth sparkled at them as she smiled.  
  
"Hi, I made a room reservation under Harry Potter," Harry said.  
  
Apparently, Harry was famous all over the world because the witch suddenly stood up straighter and smiled brighter. "Ah, Mr. Potter! Yes, let me see ... Ah, your room is on the second floor, number 204. That's the Grand Suite." She handed him the key as Harry paid the amount.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Enjoy your stay and if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask," she said, watching as they made their way toward the elevators.  
  
Hermione snickered as she turned her head to see the witch still gazing at Harry's retreating back. "Aren't you popular," she said, acting as if she never realized it before.  
  
"Bugger off!" he cried, though kissed her cheek to show he was kidding. They entered the elevator and pushed the button, both not surprised to find that it moved (as they did grow up with Muggles). They laughed as they imagined Ron's face if he had walked into this box to find it moved up and down.  
  
Harry put the key in the lock and pushed open the door with his foot. "Oh my!" Hermione gasped, as she stepped into the large room.  
  
It was more like a very expensive apartment than a hotel room. There was one large, canopied bed in the center of the bedroom, with a large screen television across from it. The next room had large, overstuffed couches, a love seat, and another television set. The bathroom floor was all marble including the shower and bath tub.  
  
Hermione made her over to the balcony, overlooking the beach. The moon was high in the sky making a path across the calm waters. "This is heaven," she murmured, as Harry set their bags down in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Anything for you," Harry said, coming up behind her.  
  
She turned around to face him. "This is amazing! Thank you!" she launched herself into his arms, squealing.  
  
"You're very welcome," he answered, laughing as he hugged her close.  
  
She pulled away. "Let's unpack. What time is it?" she asked, as she pulled out her wand and began to float their clothes to the closet.  
  
"About two 'o clock in the morning, love," he told her and watched as her smile fell.  
  
She sighed. "I'm not even tired. Imagine going to bed so excited ..." she murmured.  
  
"Who says we have to go to bed? There are clubs downstairs that are open all day and night and the beach doesn't close after certain hours; we could go take a walk if you want," he suggested.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Let's take a walk!"  
  
They changed into cooler clothes and headed outside. A warm breeze greeted them, lifting Hermione's hair off her neck. When they reached the sand, she bent down and took of her shoes, loving the feel of the warm sand in between her toes. She laced her fingers through Harry's and smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured again, squealing as the warm water swept over her feet.  
  
Harry laughed, his eyes sparkling in the dark. "Anything for you," he repeated, bending down and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist as Hermione leaned towards him. "This is perfect," she whispered, sighing in content.  
  
Harry looked down at the top of her head. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Look at this you guys," Ginny said, picking up a piece of paper that was lying on Harry's and Hermione's kitchen counter.  
  
When Ron had called them the next day and didn't get an answer he went over to the house, only to find that they weren't there. So he decided to tell Ginny and Draco, who came over to help him and Lavender scour the house for clues of their friends' disappearance.  
  
Ron, Lavender, and Draco piled around Ginny, reading over her shoulder as she read the letter out loud.  
  
"Hey guys,  
  
I bet by now you are all wondering where Hermione and I have gone to. Well, we decided to run off on a much needed vacation; Ron knows where. Lavender: Hermione wants you to tell the hospital where she is and her parents before they start to worry. And Ron, could you please tell Remus? Thanks you guys.  
  
We'll see you in a week! Love, Harry and Hermione"  
  
"So where did they go?" Ginny asked Ron when she had finished. "Jamaica." "How romantic," Lavender sighed, then faced Ron with an angry look. "Why can't you take me to Jamaica? You don't take me anywhere!"  
  
Ron looked confused at her sudden change in mood; and a bit scared, though he would never admit it. "Well, I- I ... um ... will take you anywhere you want to go after the baby is born!" he cried triumphantly.  
  
"Oh sure! That's what ..."  
  
Ginny and Draco shared a look, rolling their eyes at the couple. "You think those mood changes will last all throughout her pregnancy?" Draco asked, making sure to whisper. He didn't want Lavender's anger directed at him.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Who knows. I hope I don't act like that if we ever have a baby," she replied.  
  
Draco smiled down at her, a hint of shame reflected in his gray eyes. Though Ginny and Draco had been married for almost two years, they had yet to conceive a child; though not for lack of trying. The medi-wizard had told them that Draco might not be able to produce kids which Ginny didn't believe for a second.  
  
She looked up at him then and frowned. "Don't even," she warned. "It's not true and you know it. It's just not the right time for us to have children but we will," she told him, standing on her toes to give him a soft, lingering kiss.  
  
"Don't give up hope. Not when I haven't," she whispered. Draco gave a small nod, sliding his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair as she gave him a tight hug.  
  
As Lavender finally let the subject go (though she crossed her arms over her stomach and refused to look at him) Ron turned only to see Ginny and Draco kissing. He mumbled, "Am I the only one who's always getting yelled at?"  
  
"Sent to Azkaban, has he?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"As he should be. How much information did the imbecile give away?"  
  
"Nothing important or unknown. Only that you plan to kill Potter through his Mudblood and he named some of the Death Eaters; though most are already known to be so. Except for Johnson."  
  
"He gave out only the last name. There are many Johnsons, besides, Potter is too brainless to figure out it's his dear Mudblood's friend; or, so called friend. Marie is doing a good job; I am impressed.  
  
"He did not give away our hide out, did he?"  
  
"No, Master. He does not know where only that it is somewhere in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Good. Anything else?"  
  
"That is all, Master."  
  
"Then leave me, I have some planning to do."  
  
"Oh, Master ..."  
  
"WHAT IS IT!"  
  
"Um, well, Potter and his Mudblood Apparated to Jamaica last night."  
  
"Where in Jamaica and for how long?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then find out! What else do I have you for?"  
  
"Yes, Master. I will go now."  
  
"Well, well Potter ... off for a little vacation, are you? Let's see how long that will last ..."  
  
**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!!**  
  
A.N.2: Well, that's chapter 10. I really hope you all liked it (well, hopefully better than the last chapter). Now, for the real reason I'm writing another little note ...  
  
I'm thinking ahead and have decided to include a song in the chapter where Hermione and Harry get married. I have picked out a list with songs that will go well with the chapter and I don't know which one to choose. I would be extremely grateful if you would tell me in a review (or you could E*mail or IM me) your opinion on what song I should use. Please keep in mind that I'm only concentrating on the lyrics and not on the artist who sings the song (in case you hate the artist and decide the song sucks just because they sing it). Also, if you have any other songs that you think would fit, please let me know.  
  
The songs are:  
  
a) Heaven (Bryan Adams)  
  
b) I Do (Cherish You) ( 98 Degrees)  
  
c) I Know What Love Is (Celine Dion)  
  
d) Amazed (Lonestar)  
  
e) I Knew I Loved You (Savage Garden)  
  
f) For Your Love (Jessica Simpson)  
  
g) My Best Friend (Tim McGraw)  
  
h) When You Say Nothing At All (Alison Krauss)  
  
i) Yes, I Will (Backstreet Boys)  
  
Thanks! 


	11. Passion Paradise

Author's Note: Hey all! A HUGE sorry for the major delay! Want to here my excuse? No? Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway because it's a good one. I started school about four weeks ago and even though everyone says Junior year is the hardest I didn't take it to heart. Now, I think, hear, see, smell, speak HOMEWORK! Exaggerating? I think not. Not only that but from Monday through Thursday I get home at 7p.m and stay up the whole night doing homework. Then on Fridays I have 2 hours of tutoring after school (I HATE math with a BURNING passion. Give me honors English and I breeze right by but math? I'm stuck in a corner -- a very SMALL corner). Weekends? HOMEWORK! So I'm truly sorry you guys!  
  
Anyway, here's the other half of Harry and Hermione's romantic getaway. I was going to cut their vacation short or have dark forces ruin everything but decided against it. Nothing important happens in this chapter and it's just pure fluff and fun. Besides, our favorite couple has to have some relax time, don't they? Well, okay, I might have a little twist at the end.  
  
A HUGE thanks to all my wonderful reviewers ... I luv you guys! To those who haven't reviewed: please? It'll only take a second. Please let me know what you think! I'm beginning to think that everyone is losing interest in this story. Hmm...  
  
lexipex: Thanks so much for the 2 song suggestions ... especially "My Best Friend". I checked out the lyrics and it seems like the perfect song, especially for Harry and Hermione. Thanks so much!  
  
Jen: See, I finally updated. Happy now? : )  
  
spell: Hi! Thanks so much for your review! Okay, to answer your question. Harry and Hermione will get married in this story and I will write about their life after they do get married. As for the question if they'll have a baby ... wait and read! And no there won't be a sequel to this one -- everything will be explained and finished by the end. I'm glad you like it -- thanks again!  
  
The two songs I've added to the list are: "My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw and "When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss. I've also added "Yes, I Will" by Backstreet Boys (wow, haven't heard from them in a long, long time ...). Please go back to the bottom of chapter 10 and let me know what song I should use. It's all up to the reviewers ...  
  
Now on with the long delayed chapter. Enjoy! @ Twisted Anjel @  
  
Chapter Eleven * Passion Paradise*  
  
After all the years they've been together Harry still couldn't believe Hermione was his. He didn't know what he had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Hermione or why she had chosen him out of the many wizards out there that would have given almost anything to go out on only one date with her.  
  
Now, as he watched her sleep next to him, he thanked God for having her in his life. He lifted himself on his elbow to be able to see her better as she lay cuddled next to him. Her head was resting on the pillow, one hand under her head and the other resting on Harry's chest. Her lips were curved in a small smile as happy images of the night before filtered through her mind.  
  
Harry traced a finger across her face. He already knew every curve and crevice of her face and body, the meaning of every look that crossed her face, every movement she made. He somehow knew when she needed him or when she wanted some space. Though he thought he already knew everything about Hermione there was to know, he also knew that you could know a person your whole life and never really know them. Though he knew that wasn't the case with them. His relationship with Hermione wasn't like any other; they had a special bond that not even they understood. Not many people find their soul mates, but Harry had.  
  
He ran his finger across her forehead, along her eyelids, down her nose, and then slowly along her lips, before replacing his finger with his lips, gently pressing them against her own. He felt the familiar tingle that started from his lips and spread to every part of his body, to his heart, and deep into his soul. He loved her with every fiber of his being and knew he would do absolutely anything for her.  
  
When Hermione stirred, he lifted his face from hers and watched as she yawned while slowly opening her eyes, blinking several times. When she caught Harry watching her, she smiled up at him, finding his hand and lacing her fingers with his.  
  
"Hey you," she whispered, shifting so she was now lying on her back.  
  
Harry smiled softly down at her and answered with an equally soft kiss. "Good morning, baby girl. Sleep well?"  
  
"I was sleeping with you, wasn't I?" she answered, bringing up a hand to slide against his cheek. She trailed her hand down his chest and gathered a clump of his shirt in her fist, pulling him down on top of her. She pressed her lips against his in an anything but soft kiss of her own. She smiled slightly as she felt him responding to the kiss, felt his hands glide up her arms to come to a stop on either side of her face, his warmth seeping into her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against his. "Now that is the best way to wake a person up!" she said with a laugh, the intensity of his gaze sending heat rising to her face.  
  
"Harry, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Like what?"  
  
"Like you've never seen me before," she told him, sending him a confused yet worried look. "Like it's your last time you'll ever see me again ... Harry, what's the matter. What's happened?" Her voice had slowly begun to rise and as the last word left her mouth, it had begun to shake with panic.  
  
Harry shook his head and gave her a large grin to calm her. "Nothing has happened and nothing is wrong."  
  
"Then why ..."  
  
"Because I can't believe how lucky I am that I have you to share the rest of my life with."  
  
Hermione's face split into a huge grin and she smacked him in the chest. "Harry Potter! You nearly gave me a heart attack and all because you think I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you! Well, okay, I am ... but that's beside the point!" she told him, smirking at her last statement.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed her one last time before rolling off of her. "Come on, love, time to start the day. What do you want to do?"  
  
Hermione took his offered hand and lead him over to the restroom. "We'll think of something," she replied with a smirk as they both went into the bathroom  
  
Harry's eyebrows raised up into his hair line. "So can't we just take a shower all day?"  
  
"Wow ..." Was all Harry could say from his spot on the balcony, as Hermione walked out of the bedroom, all dressed and ready to go out to breakfast.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just ... Wow."  
  
"Harry, seriously, what is so amazing?" Hermione wondered, thinking he was staring out at the beach and not at her.  
  
"You are," he said, looking her up and down, loving the blush that spread across her cheeks.  
  
She was wearing a blue sun dress that hugged her in all the right places and went great with her new tan. Her hair was up in a loose bun, strands framing her face. She looked down at herself, self consciously. "Do I look okay?"  
  
Harry sauntered up to her and stopped only inches away. He shook his head and smiled secretly. "No."  
  
Hurt crossed Hermione's face. "No?"  
  
"No. You look beautiful," he told her, sliding his arms around her waist.  
  
Hermione blushed again, smiling shyly. "Thanks."  
  
He unwound his arms from her and laced his hand with hers. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving!"  
  
"I wonder why," Hermione muttered as they left their room.  
  
Harry gave her a mischievous glance. "I wonder ..." he replied, laughing softly.  
  
She let out a laugh, causing passerby's to turn and smile at them. She let out a sigh of happiness and squeezed Harry's hand. She couldn't have asked for a better gift. To spend a whole week in paradise with Harry and not have any worries was like being in heaven.  
  
As they walked out into the verandah, sitting at a white table with an umbrella to block the sun, Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Harry. She knew Harry thought he was the one who had been lucky enough to meet and fall in love with someone like her but Hermione could argue for hours that she was the lucky one.  
  
Now, as they sat there eating and holding each other's hand across the table, she had to smile at life. Nothing could be better.  
  
"Harry, look!" Hermione suddenly cried, stopping mid-step on the beach and pointing towards the shore.  
  
He followed her gaze and paled considerably. "You don't want to ride them, do you?" he asked, nervously. He knew that it was a stupid question as he turned towards her. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well, I don't really ..."  
  
But as he said this, he felt a tug on his hand and the next thing he knew, they were speeding across the beach. If he hadn't stopped when he did, he would have crashed right into Hermione.  
  
"It'll be so much fun! I've always wanted to ride a horse! Aren't they beautiful?" she asked, as the man who had been pulling the two horses across the beach stopped in front of them.  
  
"You want to ride?" the older man asked with a kind smile, waving a hand at the two horses.  
  
"Well, I ..." Harry stammered, not too fond of the whole riding experience. Though he had to admit, the two horses were indeed very beautiful. One was snow white with a long, silvery mane and the other had a shiny, light brown coat and a black mane.  
  
"Oh, come now, Harry! You can't possibly be afraid of riding one when you zoom around on your broom like it's the easiest thing in the world!" she told him.  
  
"But that's different ..."  
  
"Please?" she asked softly, sticking out her bottom lip at him.  
  
That look will be my downfall, Harry thought. "How much?" he asked the man with a defeated sigh, who had been watching the whole conversation with a knowing smile.  
  
He stated his price and Harry paid him; albeit, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Harry!" Hermione squealed, sounding more like an eight- year-old than her twenty-one year-old self. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'll make it up to you, promise."  
  
Harry got goosebumps just thinking about the way she would make it up to him and found it hard to concentrate when the man began to speak.  
  
"Now, this is a mare, or a female," he began, touching the white one. "Your wife can ride her, she is very gentle."  
  
Harry blushed slightly at the way he referred to Hermione, though smiled proudly. He didn't bother to correct the older man and Hermione was too busy stroking the white horse's coat and wasn't paying attention. "What's her name?" she asked.  
  
"Lily," he answered, not understanding the significance of the name.  
  
Hermione looked up and caught Harry's eye. She smiled softly at him, sending him her love without having to say the three words.  
  
"And you can ride this one. It's a stallion, meaning a male," as he brought the horse around to stand in front of Harry, he added at the look on Harry's face, "don't worry, he is very gentle also."  
  
"What's his name?" Hermione asked again, petting him with the other hand.  
  
"Hero," he replied. "Get on now and I'll tell you how to steer and all," he told them.  
  
Harry went behind Hermione and pushed her up. She shifted her weight and got comfortable, smiling down at him. Harry went and stood next to Hero and looked up at him, nervously. He didn't know how to get on without making a fool out of himself.  
  
"Need help?" the man asked, holding the horse's reins.  
  
"No, no, I got it," he mumbled, as he put one foot in the stirrup and grabbed onto the saddle. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up. He thought he had it until he felt his butt skim the seat and the next thing he knew he was on the sand -- on the other side of the horse.  
  
"Harry!" he heard Hermione cry in concern, and, he could tell, trying hard not to laugh. "Are you all right?"  
  
He grunted and pushed himself up. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew he must be red as a tomato, so he bent down and pretended to brush the sand off himself. He had obviously pushed up too hard and instead of pulling himself on the saddle, he pulled himself over the saddle.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" he asked again, smiling kindly.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Harry answered, grabbing onto the saddle once more. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up, this time he was actually on the horse.  
  
Hermione smiled proudly at him and he couldn't help but smile sheepishly back. The man gave him the reins then told them exactly what to do.  
  
"You know, I could also take you in the water, about above the horse's knees," he told them, earning another squeal from Hermione and a glare from Harry who thought it difficult enough to ride the horse on solid ground.  
  
Seeing the terrified look on Harry's face stopped Hermione from pouncing on the idea however, so she said, "No, this will be just fine. Thank you!" She smiled when she heard Harry's loud sigh of relief.  
  
They set off and Harry, who had been sitting stiffly on Hero's back with his jaw clenched together, slowly eased in the movement of the beautiful horse.  
  
"You know," he said after a few minutes of riding in silence, "this isn't so bad. I also know that if it were anyone else but you right now, I would be on fire with embarrassment."  
  
Hermione laughed at this and reached over to touch his hand, amazed at the fact that he still sent a jolt of electricity through her body when they touched. When she went to remove her hand he held fast to it and brought his horse closer to hers.  
  
The two horses nuzzled each other as Harry and Hermione laced their fingers together. As they walked along the shore with the waves sliding against the horse's feet, Hermione couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.  
  
She couldn't help to think that it wasn't just because she was in beautiful Jamaica but because she was there with Harry. In fact, it didn't even matter where she was as long as Harry was there with her.  
  
It was their last day in Jamaica and there they were in their hotel room when a beautiful sunny day out on the beach was awaiting them. Hermione didn't mind though, especially since she didn't want Harry to stop doing what he was doing.  
  
"Mmm ... A little to the left ... Lower ..." she murmured, lifting her chin, so he could slide kisses down her throat.  
  
Harry smiled against her neck and raised his lips to her own, loving the way she melted into him. Her hands slid under his shirt and up and down his chest, making his skin tingle and his heart pound. She pulled away slowly, biting his bottom lip gently before pulling away entirely.  
  
Harry groaned. "Why'd you stop?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed. When she didn't answer, he opened his eyes, rolled off of her and plopped down on his back.  
  
"It's our last day, we should be outside buying gifts for everyone," Hermione told him, still on fire from his touch.  
  
"You don't think they'll just be happy to see us, do you?" he asked with a grin, eyes still burning brightly. He lifted a finger and traced lazy circles on Hermione's exposed stomach.  
  
She swallowed slowly, his fingers making patterns on her skin was making her dizzy. "I doubt it," she answered softly, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips replaced his fingers.  
  
"We should bring the whole gang up here sometime. That would be fun," he said in between kisses.  
  
Hermione sighed happily, not really paying attention to his words. "Yeah ... Marie and Clara ... should come too ... they'd love ... it ... here," she answered breathlessly.  
  
As soon as her sentence was out, Harry had stopped his teasing and was now off the bed entirely. "You're right, we should be out right now. It is our last day after all." With that he was in the restroom in a flash.  
  
It took Hermione a moment to fully comprehend what had just happened and she shook her head to clear all the yummy thoughts that had been running around while Harry was kissing her. She got off the bed and went over to the restroom, flicking her wand behind her as she went, causing the sheets and pillows to arrange themselves.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" she called, knocking softly. The door was locked and though she could have opened it easily, she respected his privacy.  
  
"Y-yeah, perfectly all right," he called back, failing at trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Harry ..."  
  
The door swung open and there was Harry, with the most guilty look on his face.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, now clearly puzzled. "What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't want to tell her about Marie now, not while they were alone in paradise and having the time of their lives. Not while Hermione was so happy. He couldn't ruin all that for her just because he failed to tell her sooner. He struggled for the right words. "I-I found something out at work last week ..."  
  
He swallowed thickly, looking as if someone had just asked him to kiss a Blast-Ended Skrewt. This worried her and she took his hands hers. Though she wanted to know what was troubling him, she knew he would tell her eventually, so she said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, hon."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. After doing this for a minute, he finally nodded. "I do want to tell you, love, but not right now. Okay?"  
  
"That's fine," she told him, smiling reassuringly. "Whenever you feel ready." She reached up on her toes and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose. "Come on, we have gifts to buy!"  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief and was extremely grateful that he had found someone as understanding as Hermione. He watched her pick out her clothes and get ready with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hoped she would still be understanding when he told her about Marie.  
  
"Ooh! Ginny would just love this! And this would be great for Lavender when she has the baby ..."  
  
Harry was trying very hard to pay attention, he really was, but shopping for gifts wasn't his thing. Actually, just shopping wasn't his thing. He looked up at the necklace/anklet set made from shells she was holding up for Ginny and the small blanket intricately woven with colorful thread to form three dolphins jumping out of the sea for Lavender's baby and smiled, nodding slightly.  
  
Lucky for him, Hermione took this gesture to mean he agreed with her purchases and headed to the cashier, a plump, jovial woman who reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, only Jamaican style.  
  
"Ah, you do know how to shop, my dear," she commented in a heavy but kind Jamaican accent.  
  
Hermione beamed with pride and led the lady in a conversation on how the right shells are picked for all the pretty necklaces they sell.  
  
Harry took this time to look around the store until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the small packages and pretended to be looking at some hats when Hermione called to him.  
  
"I'll be there in a second, hon," he called, waiting until she was out of the small hut and waiting out in the sun. He took his purchases and handed it to the lady.  
  
"This for your wife?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of Hermione.  
  
"Actually, she's my fiance," Harry corrected, also looking at Hermione, who was helping a little boy build a sand castle nearby. He smiled softly at her, though unknowingly, and turned to look at the lady when she let out a soft laugh.  
  
"You love her, no?"  
  
"Very much," he answered, taking the small bag from her hands and handing her the money.  
  
"She loves you too, I can tell. It's the way you look at each other, almost like there is no one else in the world but you two."  
  
Harry smiled politely and made a move to go, thanking her. He was about to leave when her next statement stopped him.  
  
"Just remember that love when things turn for the worse; you will need it than more than ever."  
  
He turned to look at her but she had vanished behind the curtain covering a doorway. Her words sent chills down his spine and he only felt warm again when he stepped out into the sun. He shook the feeling away, trying not to feel as if there was a premonition behind her saying.  
  
Though Hermione had told Harry he could tell her what was bothering him when he was ready, she was ready to burst with concern and curiosity. She wouldn't let him see that, of course, but all she wanted to do was sit him down and force the information out of him, especially because he looked torn between having fun and worrying about whatever it is that was worrying him.  
  
Currently she was watching him sitting out on the balcony staring out at something she couldn't see. After a few more seconds of watching him shift and sigh, she finally stood up and walked over to him, unable to take that miserable look he was wearing any longer.  
  
"Hey babe," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as a hug before taking a seat next to him. She would respect his wishes about telling her when he was ready but until then she would do anything to get his mind out of the dark place it was currently at.  
  
Harry turned to smile at her, several levels of guilt trying to push their way to the surface, as he saw the love evident in her face and the concern she was trying to hide. "I have something for you," he told her, pushing his guilt away and reaching next to him for a small bag; the one he had bought at the small souvenir shop.  
  
"Harry! You really shouldn't have. You bring me to Jamaica for seven perfect days and yet you feel you have to buy me something as well? I feel like a prat for not getting you anything," she replied, slowly taking the bag out of his hands.  
  
"Open it," was all he said.  
  
She looked guiltily at him before peeking inside. "They're for your charm bracelet," he explained, glancing at the said bracelet around her wrist, glinting brightly in the sun.  
  
One was a miniature palm tree and the other was a miniature horse, a replica of the one she had rode. Hermione smiled brightly, jumping up to give him a proper thank you. "I love them. This bracelet is going to tell the story of my life," she said with a laugh. Taking it off, she hooked the two charms to it, clasping it back around her wrist and holding it up in the sun to get a better look.  
  
"Thank you." She kissed him softly.  
  
Harry slid his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, holding on to her lips with his own. One way to forget his guilt was to drown himself in Hermione's arms; a technique he planned on using over and over again.  
  
"I believe this is the fastest a week has ever gone by," Hermione said, bright and early the next morning, as they placed their luggage by the door, only to magically disappear and reappear down in the lobby.  
  
"I say we elope here and hide away. You don't think anyone will notice, do you?" Harry asked, smirking.  
  
Hermione smiled wistfully, wishing she had another week to relive the moments where they were water-skiing, horseback riding, swimming, jet- skiing, walking along the beach at night, or just cuddling in each other's arms.  
  
"We can come again, you know," Harry's voice whispered in her ear and she hugged his arms that were hugging her from behind.  
  
"I know," she replied, finding the weight of his chin on her shoulder comforting somehow.  
  
He smiled, kissed her temple, and went over to the door. "Ready to go?"  
  
She nodded and hand in hand they went down the hall and into the elevator, where they found themselves in the lobby, their luggage waiting for them by the revolving doors.  
  
Harry returned their key, surprised to find the same receptionist from the first day they had arrived. She smiled brightly at him and told them to return soon, causing snickers from Hermione.  
  
"I'm sure she meant for you to return soon, without another witch attached to your arm," she informed him, causing Harry to blush.  
  
They grabbed their baggage and stood in front of the doors that would automatically transport them to wherever they had come from. "Ready to go out into reality?" Harry asked her, taking her hand in his.  
  
She sighed and squeezed his hand lightly. "I guess. Good-bye Passion Paradise."  
  
"Hermione! Harry!"  
  
As soon as the couple had appeared on their porch, a figure came running at them, hugging Hermione so hard Harry had to place his hand on her back to keep her from falling backwards.  
  
"Lavender! Ooh, I've missed you!" Hermione squealed back.  
  
Ron appeared a second later, sharing a look with Harry. "Lav, they were only gone for a week," Ron said, getting a scowl from his fiance.  
  
After the hugs were done, they stepped inside the house, the girls discussing Hermione's tan and the guys talking about Harry's horseback riding experience.  
  
Ginny and Draco had joined them twenty-minutes later and they had only just settled down when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Remus! Hi!"  
  
"Harry, welcome back," Lupin replied, though much more seriously then Harry would have expected.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing Remus was shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"Who is it, love?" Hermione asked, coming up behind him, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Lavender following behind her. "Remus!" she cried in greeting, going to hug the older man.  
  
When she noticed he didn't seem too happy, she asked, "Did something happen?"  
  
Figuring Harry had told Hermione about Marie Johnson, he went ahead and told them the news. "Hogsmead was attacked on Saturday by about a dozen Death Eaters. No one was killed and only two civilians suffered minor injuries."  
  
Harry looked shocked, than angered. "Did you catch the Death Eaters?"  
  
"We caught three of them, Harry."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, ... Avery, Baton, and ... Johnson."  
  
Harry paused before answering, his words stuck in his throat. He was too scared to turn around and look at Hermione who replied a second later, her voice filled with puzzlement.  
  
"Johnson? Is that one you just found out about?" she asked, looking from Remus to Harry, who would not meet her eyes.  
  
Lupin looked confused for a moment. "One we just found out about?" he repeated, then it dawned on him that Harry had not told Hermione about her, and he looked briefly at Harry before turning his gaze on Hermione again.  
  
"Hermione, it's Marie Johnson."  
  
She didn't answer for a moment than broke out into a smile. "Stop kidding with me!" she cried, punching Remus lightly in the arm, glancing around the small group. Her smile faded, however, as they all stared back at her sadly.  
  
"I'm serious," Remus said softly.  
  
She turned towards Harry, her jaw working furiously.  
  
He stepped in front of her before she had a chance to scream at him. "We need to talk."  
  
A.N.2: Hey all! Finally, I'm done! Sorry if the last couple of paragraphs seemed rushed. I had to get it out by tonight and it's late and I haven't gotten a restful night's sleep since last Saturday ... my eyes are drooping as I type. I hope you all enjoyed it, nonetheless, and that it was long enough.  
  
Now I have to go fix the previous chapters because FF.Net is stupid and messed up my chapters! Grr ....  
  
Anjel 


	12. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Author's Note: Okay, I don't have much to say about this one except I was originally planning on making it the day of Ron and Lavender's wedding but then I added in the Marie Factor and their happy day was pushed back -- hope no one minds : )  
  
A great big thanks to all my loyal reviewers ... where would this fic be without you?  
  
Hase: Actually, This I Promise You is one of my all time favorite songs. I used it for a chapter in Untold Dreams (the story before this one) and I didn't want to use it again. Hey look, it just came on .... How cool. Anyway, thanks so much for your suggestion though -- any other song on the list you'd like to see? Let me know : ) Thanks for the wonderful review.  
  
Well, that's about it ... oh wait. If there are those of you who haven't told me which song you think would be best, please, please do so ... I would be extremely grateful, seeing as I have so many songs I love, I'll end up mixing them all together -- lol.  
  
Anyway, read on, review, and enjoy! ** Anjel **  
  
Chapter Twelve * Guilty Until Proven Innocent *  
  
Marie Johnson had been well loved as a child in her church, then at Hogwart's, and in the neighborhood she had lived with Daniel and Clara. She was known as the kind, giving type. Always there to lend a hand and help solve a problem. If you went up to those people now and told them Marie was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater, her friends and family would most likely laugh in your face.  
  
That is, if you could find any of her friends and family. Now, Marie was glad they didn't know where she was and if she was alive or not, she wouldn't had been able to see the pain and disbelief in their faces when they found out where she was and for what reason.  
  
She was a failure as a daughter, a mother, and as a friend. What must Hermione think of her? Clara didn't know her mum was in the 'evil wizard prison' for helping the 'bad wizard' and Marie wasn't planning on telling her. She hoped Hermione would take Clara in until she could get out and prove she wasn't what she seemed.  
  
She didn't know if Harry or Hermione knew of what had happened but was sure Harry would be informed the minute he came back from his trip with Hermione. She was grateful Harry had not been one of the Aurors who had rounded them up. It was too soon to face anyone she cared about. Too soon to witness the shock and disappoint on their faces. She had pushed the thought of Hermione's reaction out of her mind; for now anyway.  
  
And Clara. Her only family and her whole world. What would her daughter think of her? She didn't think she could bear it if Clara thought of her as a traitor, or worse, someone she didn't need in her life. She knew Clara would be safe with Harry and Hermione, but the thought her own daughter loving Hermione more than her ... it would tear her in two.  
  
The sound of the door opening jarred her out of her troubled thoughts and bathed the small, dark cell in dim light. A loaf of bread and water was placed near the door and it slammed shut before she could utter a word. Her world was plunged in darkness once more and she felt her way over to the meager food.  
  
Taking a bite out of the stale bread, she lay back against the hard, damp wall and shut her eyes. She let her thoughts come tumbling back and slowly drifted off to sleep, haunted images filling her mind.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter had seen Hermione angry before, many times, but never was her wrath directed at him. Here he was, the one who was supposed to kill the Dark Lord and he was backing away in fright from a woman who came up to his chest.  
  
Hermione was currently standing in the middle of their bedroom, hands on hips and eyes blazing. She took another step towards him then stopped, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"I don't understand," she began, her voice ringing through the room. "You knew about this and you didn't think to tell me? She's my friend, for Merlin's sake! How dare you keep this from me!"  
  
"I forgot!" Harry replied back, his response sounding pathetic even to his own ears.  
  
"You forgot?" she repeated, sarcasm dripping on the last word. "Marie was just caught and sentenced without a trial to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, oh, but that's okay! You just forgot, no big deal. No big deal ..." she ranted, pacing back and forth, breathing hard.  
  
"Hermione ..." Harry called tentatively, reaching out a hand to her, but afraid for his life. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you and I was, honest! But -"  
  
"Were you, Harry? Or were you going to keep this from me to protect me, as you so often say? Were you hoping I would never find out that my friend is a Death Eater? When were you going to tell me, hmm?" She was facing him now, anger making her face red.  
  
The thought that he could kiss her senseless right now and that an angry Hermione was such a turn on slipped through his mind, making him more ashamed than he already was. He pushed this revelation aside and faced his fiance with a look of apology.  
  
"Remember when I told you I had something to say but I wasn't ready?" he asked. Receiving no acknowledgment he plunged on, taking a small step toward her. "This was it. I was going to tell you, I really was, I just ... You were just so happy and having such a good time that I didn't want to ruin the little fun you get to have," he told her truthfully.  
  
Hoping for an understanding response, her next move stunned him. She turned on her heel and disappeared in the walk-in closet. "Hermione?"  
  
She didn't answer and all Harry heard was her rummaging around. She came back out, holding a large comforter. She pushed this into his arms and glared at him. "You should have told me," she whispered, her voice venomous.  
  
With that, she pointed to the door, not looking him in the eye. He just stood there, shocked, not knowing exactly what she was doing. After about a minute, she helped him out.  
  
"If you want to keep things to yourself, Harry Potter, you can also sleep by yourself."  
  
  
  
"You are really in trouble, mate," Ron declared, blowing air through his teeth when Harry had told him all about the argument.  
  
"No, really? I though she took it quite well," Harry replied sarcastically, glaring down at the bottle of butterbeer he held in his hands. They were sitting at a booth in the Three Broomsticks, Ron saying a butterbeer or two would help Harry calm down.  
  
"Sorry, mate," Ron said, sheepishly. "Don't worry, Hermione will cool down, she always has. You know she can't stay mad at you for long, you're the only one she'll listen to when she's upset, anyway."  
  
"Yes, but now she's mad at me. And I don't blame her."  
  
"Hey, at least you only have to sleep on the couch. Be glad she didn't throw you out of the house completely," Ron said, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
Harry nodded miserably but this statement did little to help his shame. He should have told her about Marie the minute he had found out. A tiny voice in the back of his head told him Hermione was right, he had been trying to protect her by not saying anything. He knew she could take care of herself, but the thought of anything happening to her almost caused him to stop breathing.  
  
"Harry? Oy, Harry!" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face, pulling him out of his confession. "Where'd you go?" he asked, looking at Harry in concern.  
  
He just shook his head. "Just thinking."  
  
"What are you going to do about Marie?" Ron asked after a while.  
  
Harry just shook his head, barely hearing his friend's question.  
  
  
  
Three hours and two butterbeers later, Harry silently crept into his house. The lights were out and everything was quiet. He climbed the stairs and peeked his head in his room, finding Hermione already asleep. Sighing, he went back downstairs, enlarged the couch, and plopped down, pulling the blanket over him.  
  
He lay there staring at the ceiling for almost an hour, finding it impossible to fall asleep without his arms around Hermione. He needed her warmth against him to sleep instead of a lifeless pillow that couldn't hug him back.  
  
Eventually, his eyes began to droop and he let sleep overcome him, thoughts of how Hermione would be tomorrow being the last thing on his mind.  
  
It felt like he had been asleep only a mere hour when he was awakened by movement next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled. Hermione was snuggling next to him.  
  
He shifted slightly, sliding his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. Sighing, he let his eyes fall shut again, only to open them when he felt something wet against his cheek.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered her name, finding tears on his cheeks.  
  
She had her face against the side of his face and was quietly sniffling. "Sorry," she whispered back, moving away and running the back of her hand against her eyes.  
  
Harry sat up, grabbed his wand and whispered a "Lumos" bathing Hermione's face in light. She squinted until he lowered his wand until it was no longer in her face but made a small circle of light around them. "Hermione? What's wrong?" he realized what a stupid question that was and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry."  
  
She gave him a sad smile and moved into his embrace, pressing her face against his chest and letting the tears fall harder down her cheeks. Harry felt his heart squeeze painfully and a lump formed in his throat. "I'm so sorry, baby," he said, hugging her tightly.  
  
He felt her shake her head. "No, I understand why you didn't tell me. I should be the one apologizing for acting like such a prat. I know you don't want to see me crying like such a baby."  
  
Harry pushed her away, holding her by the shoulders. He shook his head and searched her eyes. "Yes, I hate it when you cry because I feel helpless knowing you're hurting and there isn't anything I can do but you have every right too. Please don't feel as if you have to keep things from me just so *you* can protect *me*."  
  
She gave him a watery smile and let out a choked laugh. "We are pathetic, you know that? Each trying to protect the other ..."  
  
Harry nodded and leaned forward so their noses were touching. "Well, there is no other person I would rather be pathetic with than with you," he told her sweetly, pulling her into a hug.  
  
He laid back down, bringing Hermione with him, and they got comfortable. They were silent for a few moments before Hermione said, "I don't believe it."  
  
"Don't believe what, love?"  
  
"I don't believe that Marie is a Death Eater."  
  
"Hermione ... Why would Remus lie about such a thing?"  
  
With this, they were both sitting up again. "I'm not saying he's lying, Harry, I'm just saying that there is more going on here. It just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Isn't there always more going on?" Harry asked with a sigh.  
  
"I can't just sit here and believe that Marie is a Death Eater and that's that. Besides, what about Clara? She needs a mother, Harry. I would do anything for her, yes, but I'm not her mum, I can't replace that love that daughters seem to hold for their mothers and I don't want to. "  
  
He rubbed a hand across his face, suddenly feeling years older than he really was. "I know, I just ... I was going in to see her tomorrow anyway, I'll see what's going on."  
  
"I'm coming," she stated simply.  
  
"What? I don't think so!"  
  
"Harry," she warned, her arms now crossed across her stomach. "Don't start this again. I'm coming too, and that's it."  
  
"But Hermione .... Ugh, fine!" he relented, throwing his hands up in the air. Though he didn't want her to come and witness Azkaban he secretly was glad she was coming along.  
  
She gave him a devilish grin. "Thank you."  
  
"Hmph." Was all Harry said as he settled himself back against the couch.  
  
"Aww, don't be angry," Hermione told him, placing her hands on his chest and leaning close to give him a soft kiss. "You know you want me to come," she declared.  
  
Her kiss was already making him crazy so all he could do was murmur. " I thought so," she whispered, snuggling into the curve of his body as he pulled the cover over them.  
  
Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he replied. "Fine, you win this time but let me win the next, okay?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Deal." 


	13. Deliverance

Author's Note: I'm alive! I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth, to those of you who were beginning to worry : ) Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 13 (which, by the way, I am SO sorry for making all of you wait for so long). I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review or two. Oh, and thanks to all of my reviewers -- What would I do without your inspiration?   
  
Luv, Anjel   
  
P.S. To those of you who are waiting *patiently* for the 3rd part of Let Me Love You: I have a VERY good excuse, which is too long to write here. So, if you want an explanation please e*mail me and I'll be happy to convince you guys that I have not forgotten about that fic.   
  
Chapter Thirteen * Deliverance *  
  
Dr. Hermione Granger loved what she did for a living. She loved children and enjoyed going to work every day, never impatient for the day to be done so she could go home; except for today. Today was the day she would be going to Azkaban to see Marie -- and solve another piece of the puzzle that was Voldemort's plan -- and she was a bundle of nerves.   
  
She could barely concentrate on the tasks at hand, making her grateful that she didn't have as many patients as usual today.   
  
"Hermione," Lavender called, standing in her office door. "Someone's here to see you."  
  
Hermione looked up from going through some files to see Lavender's face split in a grin. At first she though it was Harry, who would come and get her from the hospital when it was time for them to go to Azkaban, then she realized that was impossible because she had another couple of hours until then.   
  
"Bring them in," she replied absently. She looked back down only to raise her head a second time when a loud squeal of delight permeated through the room.  
  
"Clara!" It was Hermione's turn to squeal and she jumped out of her chair to hug the young girl tightly. "How are you?"  
  
Clara looked up at her happily, her blue eyes bright with excitement. Though she still looked the same, she seemed older in a way and Hermione had a feeling that was due to events with her mother. Despite her age, Clara was very intelligent and alert.  
  
"I've missed you! I thought you would never come back from that trip with Harry! Then I thought you forgot about me! Well, that's what Cathy said anyway," she babbled on, plopping into the chair Hermione had just vacated and spun around in circles.  
  
"Forget about you?" Hermione repeated, shocked. "Never! How could I ever forget about you?" Clara was the little sister Hermione had always wanted but never had.  
  
"I know, " she answered confidently. "I told her she was just jealous that I have more friends than she does and mine are all famous!"   
  
Hermione had to laugh at this. "That's right," she agreed, sitting across from her. "So what brings you here today?" she asked, not unkindly.  
  
"Well, I missed you so much..." With the way Clara was looking down and not at her, Hermione knew that wasn't the only reason. "But I wanted to ask you something," she almost spit out then continued quickly, "I mean, I know you'll tell me the truth and..."  
  
"About your mum?" Hermione prodded gently.   
  
Clara bit her bottom lip and nodded.   
  
"You know you can tell me anything. Go ahead and ask whatever you want."   
  
"Does my mummy love me?" She lifted her head and looked at Hermione with so much sadness, that Hermione's eyes almost filled with tears.   
  
She kneeled down in front of Clara and took her small hands in her own. "Yes, baby, she does. She loves you very much you remember that, okay? No matter what happens and no matter what anyone says, she will always love you. You are her whole world."   
  
Clara's eyes filled with tears and they began to slip down her cheeks. "Then why is she friends with Voldemort?"   
  
The shock of hearing the little girl say his name came and went. Right now, she had more important things to be thinking about than a silly name that adults half Clara's age couldn't even stutter. Hermione shook her head vehemently. "Your mum isn't friends with Voldemort, do you hear me? I don't believe it, Harry doesn't believe it, and you shouldn't either. I believe she had no choice and whatever people say, you don't listen to them." "You don't think mummy's guilty?" The young witch asked, hope beginning to show through her tears. "Then she isn't," she stated boldly. You know more than everybody else I know, you and Harry, and if you think my mummy isn't guilty then she isn't."   
  
She gave a firm nod as if making herself believe it and Hermione couldn't help but think how much trust Clara placed on her. Hermione's heart melted at the thought.   
  
"Is she in Akabac?"   
  
Hermione smiled at her. "Azkaban, you mean. Yes, she is, but don't you worry because Harry and I are going to do all we can to get her out."   
  
Clara nodded and stood up. "I know." She smiled and leaned in to hug Hermione tightly.   
  
"Am I interrupting?" a voice cut into their embrace.   
  
"Harry!" Clara let go of Hermione and ran to him, where he picked her up with ease and threw her into the air, catching her in his arms.   
  
As Hermione watched, she could see a hint of pity in Harry's eyes for the little girl who was so close to each of their hearts. "Hey love," she said, going over to them and giving him a quick kiss.   
  
They shared a look, because both knew what time it was, and Harry turned to Clara, who was playing with his hair. "I missed you," he told her, nuzzling her nose.   
  
"I missed you too," she replied, frowning slightly. "Are you going to get my mummy out today?"   
  
Harry nodded. "I am certainly going to try. Don't you worry though, because we are going to do all we can to get her out, okay?"   
  
"That's what Hermione said."   
  
"Then you know it's true," Harry told her with a smile, tugging gently on a lock of blonde hair.   
  
This drew a smile out of the young girl and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly, wishing with all of her heart that he were her dad. She had always wished for parents like Hermione and Harry, but she couldn't say that, not now.   
  
"Clara, it's time to go," Cathy announced from the door, sending a glare Hermione's way and freezing when she caught site of Harry. "Harry Potter?" she asked incredulously. "Is that you?"   
  
Hermione sent Harry an amused look but he smiled at the older witch politely. "That would be me," he replied, setting Clara back on her feet in order to shake Cathy's hand.   
  
She squealed (Hermione tried to hold in her laughter, causing her to snort) like a little girl and just stood there, not letting go of his hand.   
  
Harry looked at Hermione for help, but she only covered her mouth with her hand. In the end, it was Clara who saved him.   
  
"You know Harry and Hermione are going to get married so don't even bother trying to suck up to Harry," she told her, rolling her eyes at her guardian.   
  
Cathy blushed a deep red and let go of Harry's hand, sending a scowl Clara's way. She cleared her throat. "Let's go, Clara, now. It was so nice meeting Harry, you're even more handsome in person," she purred and winked at him before walking out the door without even a glance at Hermione.   
  
Clara shook her head then turned towards Hermione, giving her a kiss and a hug. "Come see me, okay?" Hermione nodded, holding the girl close.   
  
"My turn," Harry interrupted, picking her up again. He hugged her tightly. "We'll come pick you up sometime and go have some fun, okay? And you can owl us whenever you want to."   
  
Clara nodded. "Get her out fast, okay?" she told him, kissing his cheek and jumping down from his arms. Waving good-bye she also walked out the door.   
  
Harry turned to Hermione, whose eyes had filled with tears. Holding open his arms, she went to him and buried her face in his chest, allowing the security he gave comfort her. "It's going to be okay, love."   
  
She nodded. "I know." Pushing away from him, she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Ready?"   
  
Harry nodded, let out a long breath and took Hermione's offered hand. "Let's go see Marie."   
  
***   
  
Hermione felt as if she were falling deeper and deeper inside herself with each step she took. All her doubts, insecurities, and losses surfaced and she had to stop herself from bursting into sobs.   
  
"Hermione..." Harry whispered in her ear, giving her hand a hard squeeze to rid her of these feelings that were distorting her face in sorrow. "I love you."   
  
She turned to him and gave a small nod. He continued to repeat that and Hermione felt better, the hazy, horrible cloud dissipating from her mind.   
  
Dark dungeons lined them on either side and all she could see from the blackness were knarled hands reaching for them in between the bars. The guards would whack at them and they would retreat back into the darkness. Groans and murmurings filled the air, making Hermione feel as if she were going to lose her mind.   
  
Harry was faring better than her but not by much. He pulled Hermione closer, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as she shivered, the dampness creeping up both their spines.   
  
"Here we are," one of the guards announced in a gruff voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in a while. He pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the door, and pulled it open, waiting for Harry and Hermione to venture inside.   
  
"Thank you. I will send for you as soon as we are done," Harry told him, stepping inside and pulling Hermione behind him.   
  
The guard gave a brief nod, placed a lantern on the ground, and in the next moment, the door slammed shut behind them, his heavy footfalls echoing off the walls.   
  
"W-who's there?" a voice sounded out of the corner of the room, weak and terrified.   
  
Harry picked up the lantern and lifted it over his head. "It's Harry, Marie. Hermione's here too. Don't be afraid."   
  
They took a step closer and the light spilled over Marie's hunched form in a corner. She was shivering and when she looked up, it took all of Hermione's will power not to gasp. She had lost weight and seemed too small for her own skin. Black, deep bags hung under her eyes, which seemed dull, not the vibrant blue of her daughter's.   
  
"Oh my God..." Hermione ran over to her, wrapping her arms around Marie's thin frame. "Oh Marie..."   
  
"Hermione," Marie rasped out, trying to smile but failing terribly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again."   
  
Harry stepped up also and kneeled down next to the two women. He hugged her briefly, still not quite sure how he viewed her. "We're here to see if we can get you out. That is if you're innocent."   
  
The slight accusation in his voice was not lost on Hermione or Marie and Hermione turned to him. "Harry, please ... Don't." She gave him a pleading look, hoping he would drop it.   
  
"No, it's okay, Hermione," Marie interjected, looking at Harry with a blank expression. "You believe I deserve to be in here?" she questioned.   
  
Harry didn't blink an eyelash. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Marie. Are you the person who Hermione thinks you are? Someone being used against her will, trying to survive for her daughter? Or is this all an act?"   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"Why don't you tell me, Marie? I'm tired of games. I'm tired of lies and disbeliefs. Are you truly who you say you are or you messing with everyone's head?"   
  
Marie looked away, shame taking over her face. "I ... This, this is not an act, per say..."   
  
"What does that mean!" Harry cried, frustrated. He stood up and began to pace, waiting for an explanation.   
  
Marie sighed. "I suppose I should start from the very beginning, huh?" And she did just that, making sure not to forget or change anything. These two wonderful people deserved the truth and she would finally give it to them. It didn't matter the consequences (because there were surely going to be consequences), she couldn't think about Voldemort or what telling them everything would mean. To her, it didn't matter anymore.   
  
Harry and Hermione listened attentively as Marie poured out everything she had been burdened with for so long. Her words came out quietly but in a rush, as if she was afraid to give them room to speak, for fear they'd stop her from continuing.   
  
Amazingly enough, her tears did not show themselves this time as they always did when she thought of her past life. The only reason she could think of for her lack of emotion was that she had buried her past and it was now so deep inside that it didn't affect her anymore. For some reason, she felt sadness at this revelation.   
  
As she finished telling them everything, Hermione took her hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Wow, Marie, I had no idea..."   
  
Marie shook her head. "How could you? I feel like such a weight as been lifted," she confessed, smiling the first time in days.   
  
Hermione didn't say anything, only wrapped an arm around Marie's shoulders. The comfort this little gesture gave her was enormous. Marie looked up at Harry, who seemed to be contemplating everything she had just said. Finally, he kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Listen Marie, I'm sorry I doubted your innocence before --"   
  
"That was completely understandable."   
  
" -- But not anymore. I am going to try and do whatever I can to get you out of here. That means I have to try to convince the Ministry to give you a trial and then we have to prove your innocence. It's going to be hard but we'll make it, okay? After all, Clara needs her mother." As Harry finished, he smiled at her.   
  
Marie felt tears prick her eyes. "Thank you so much, both of you. Without you I would probably die in here and Clara ... Clara would be alone..."   
  
Harry shook his head a bit too hard. "Not alone. Hermione and I would never allow that to happen. And you know what?" he said suddenly. "She can stay with us during all this. She's told us about the orphanage and she hates it there. That's not a place for someone like here." He looked hopefully to Hermione for agreement.   
  
A smile broke out on her face. "Of course she can! She's already like family to us. She would love that. Besides, Harry, you promised her a flying lesson."   
  
Marie watched them with joy. She could tell how much they cared for her daughter and the knowledge that Clara had people to run was such a relief.   
  
"What do you think Marie? Would that be okay?"   
  
She nodded. "Of course! She would love that and I know she'll be safe."   
  
"Good," Harry pronounced, clearly excited.   
  
As this was said, the same guard who had escorted them returned. "Visit's over," he growled, unlocking the door.   
  
Hermione hugged her, promising hope. Harry also hugged her. "We'll get you out of here. I'll keep in touch," he whispered before both of them were gone, leaving Marie alone with the darkness and hope of a new life.   
  
***   
  
Voldemort turned away from the vision of Marie with Potter and the Mudblood, his face distorted into a cruel smile. Marie had the dark mark, meaning Voldemort would know instantly if she spoke against him to anyone. He couldn't wait to torture her. But something that was bothering him was the fact that she had been against him all along. Sure, he had an idea, he was Voldemort after all, but he should have known for sure.   
  
"Master?"   
  
Voldemort scowled at the Death Eater who so dared to interrupt his thoughts. "What is it!" he growled turning around to see Parzatti standing there regretting his entrance. Even this fool was afraid of him.   
  
"Um, Master, about Johnson ..."   
  
"I know about her already. What do you want?"   
  
Anthony cleared his throat. "Are you -- "   
  
Voldemort glared into the young man's face, menacing red eyes facing daring brown ones. "It is not your place to question my actions! I should teach you a lesson for this!" Without even a moment's hesitation, his wand was out and the words "Crucio" left his lips.   
  
Amidst the strangled screams, Voldemort smirked. No one got away with insolence; especially those loyal to him. He turned away from the wreathing form of Anthony and placed a long, crooked finger against his chin. As for Marie, she would get hers.   
  
"Let her get out of Azkaban using Potter. She might be able to run but there is nowhere to hide."   
  
***   
  
A.N 2: Finally! Okay, about that trial ... I'm probably digging myself into a ditch right about now but that's okay. If anyone has any information about trials and sentences for Death Eaters, let me know, please!   
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I can't promise a quick update because at this point I have several other fics I have to complete and I can feel a writer's block coming on. I'll try and post some one-shots to keep you guys busy while I rack my brain for ideas.   
  
Anjel 


End file.
